Kore ga boku no ai no akashi desu
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Kalau bukan karena cinta, Akashi tidak akan pernah tega meninggalkan sang ayah, melepas nama Akashi, dan hidup bersama Aomine. AOAKA. Warning Inside!
1. Chapter 1

"Seijuurou, aku berangkat!" sebuah teriakan berat menggema di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Setelah itu terdengar suara bedebam sedikit keras –suara pintu tertutup. Seorang pemuda yang lagi melakukan kegiatan mencuci piring menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar. Ia mematikan keran air, melap tangannya yang masih basah dengan serbet, kemudian tergesa-gesa mengambil sebuah bekal berwarna biru tua yang sudah terbungkus kain dengan rapi dan berlari keluar kamar apartemennya.

"Daiki!" Seijuurou berteriak. Memanggil pemuda yang masih berdiri di depan pintu lift dengan tampang gelisah –menunggu pintu lift segera terbuka. Ia menoleh, mendengar suara istri tercintanya memanggil namanya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kotak yang dibawanya.

"Maaf, Seijuurou. Aku lupa," katanya setelah sang istri sudah ada dihadapannya. "Aku terburu-buru tadi. Aku harus tiba di kantor pukul 8 tepat. Dan sekarang sudah pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit," ia kembali melihat jam tangannya. Kali ini ditambah dengan menghentakan ujung sepatunya. Gelisah makin merayapinya mendapati pintu lift belum juga terbuka.

"Buru-buru sih buru-buru. Tapi jangan sampai kau melupakan makan siangmu. Aku tak mau nanti kau membeli makan sembarangan di luar yang kadar gizinya belum jelas," Seijuurou berkacak pinggang. Memulai ceramahnya di pagi hari. "Makanya ketika kubangunkan jangan tidur lagi. Beginilah jadinya. Bahkan kau belum memberikan kecupan sampai jumpai padaku,"

 _ **Ting!**_

Pintu lift terbuka. Sadar atau tidak manik safir Daiki nampak bersinar. Ia menerima bekal yang diberikan istri tercinta. Memberikan ciuman ringan di kening sang istri sambil mengelus surai merahnya lembut.

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Lain kali takkan kuulangi. Aku pergi dulu ya,"

"Ah, tunggu sebentar," tangan Seijuurou menarik ujung jas hitam yang dikenakan Daiki. Menghalangi Daiki yang mencoba berlari ke arah lift yang terbuka. Kedua tangan Seijuurou dengan lihai merapikan kerah kemeja suaminya yang sedikit berdiri dan membetulkan dasinya, "Nah, kalau begini kan jadi rapi," Seijuurou tersenyum puas melihat hasil tangannya barusan. Daiki juga ikutan tersenyum karenanya. Senang rasanya memiliki istri yang begitu perhatian. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bermesra-mesraan.

"Aku berangkat ya,"

"Un," Seijuurou mengangguk lalu memperhatikan suaminya yang mempercepat gerak tubuhnya saat pintu lift yang terbuka mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin menutup. Ia berhasil masuk pada saat yang tepat. Di luar lift, Seijuurou melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke sang suami sebagai salam perpisahan. Ia mengeluarkan senyuman hangat melihat tingkah suaminya yang tak pernah berubah meski suaminya sekarang sudah menjadi seorang polisi. Tetap ceroboh seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki dan Akashi Seijuurou. Tidak –sekarang sudah berganti menjadi Aomine Seijuurou. Pasangan muda yang umur pernikahan mereka tidak lebih dari dua tahun. Tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Hasil dari pernikahan mereka adalah seorang anak laki-laki bersurai merah, berpupil beda warna dengan yang satu berwarna merah dan yang lainnya berwarna emas –katanya sih pupil yang emas keturunan dari nenek Daiki– dengan wajah sebelas dua belas dengan Seijuurou. Bulan ini umurnya mencapai empat belas bulan.

Dua tahun yang lalu sebelum pernikahan mereka, sempat terjadi kendala. Seijuurou tidak direstui oleh sang ayah untuk menikah dengan Daiki. Penyebabnya karena perbedaan status dan latar belakang mereka. Tapi Seijuurou tetap membantah dan tak mendengar perkataan sang ayah. Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, nama Akashi Seijuurou dicoret dari daftar nama keluarga Akashi. Ia sudah tak dianggap lagi dari bagian Akashi. Seijuurou tak menyesal. Ia justru bahagia bisa hidup dengan Daiki dan menjadi bagian dari Aomine. Cukup masa kecilnya saja ia mengalami masa-masa pahit. Ia tak ingin dewasa pun mengalami hal yang sama. Orang tua Daiki pun sangat perhatian kepadanya. Ia sudah dianggap seperti anak mereka sendiri.

Kehidupan mereka selama dua tahun berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan. Seijuurou sebagai seorang istri memberikan apa yang dibutuhkan oleh seorang suami. Ekonomi mereka lancar, meski gaji Daiki tidak terlalu besar, tetapi Seijuurou tidak pernah mengeluh dengan keuangan suaminya. Maka dari itu ia juga bekerja sebagai pelayan cafe di dekat tempat tinggalnya. Seijuurou merasa beruntung memiliki teman dan tetangga yang baik yang siap membantu kapan pun mereka butuh. Ia pun sering kali menitipkan putranya ke tetangga ketika ia bekerja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Kore ga boku no ai no akashi desu'**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Pairing : Aomine x** _ **Possessive!**_ **Akashi**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family**

 **Chapter : 1 of 2/3 (?) *masih belum tahu -_-***

 **Warning : SHO AI. YAOI. M-PREG. OOC. TYPOS. AU. LEBAY.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf, aku merepotkanmu lagi hari ini,"

Jemari telunjuk pemuda di depannya sudah menempel tepat di bibirnya. Isyarat untuk tidak berbicara lagi. Pemuda berambut raven itu menampilkan sebuah senyuman hangat sambil menerima anak berusia empat belas bulan dalam dekapannya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengatakan hal itu lagi?" nada bicaranya lembut. Terkesan seperti seorang wanita. "Aku akan marah jika kau mengatakannya lagi," ujarnya lagi.

Seijuurou tersenyum. Satu orang lagi yang baik padanya.

"Sei-chan, mama berangkat kerja dulu ya," Seijuurou memberikan kecupan ringan di dahi sang anak yang sudah digendong tetangganya. Mengganggu sang putra semata wayang yang masih asyik bermain gunting-guntingan di tangannya. Bukan gunting benaran, hanya gunting plastik.

"Tatsuya-san, aku titip Sei-chan ya,"

Lelaki yang namanya sudah berubah menjadi Murasakibara Tatsuya mengangguk pelan sekali. "Serahkan saja padaku,"

Melambaikan tangannya sebentar, Seijuurou berbalik badan pergi meninggalkan putranya untuk bekerja. Sebuah aktivitas rutin setiap hari yang ia lakukan. Mulai dari membangunkan suami, menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk suaminya serta menyiapkan apa-apa yang dibutuhkan suaminya sebelum berangkat kerja, memberikan susu pada Sei ketika ia sudah bangun dan menyuapinya bubur buatannya sendirinya. Lalu setelah Daiki berangkat kerja, ia akan memandikan Sei, barulah ia bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja. Semua ini merupakan aktivitas rutinnya, kecuali hari Sabtu dan Minggu.

Ketika ia bekerja, ia akan menitipkan putranya ke tetangga di sebelahnya. Kebetulan sekali mereka orang yang baik. Tatsuya tak bekerja. Tugasnya persis seperti ibu rumah tangga. Ia memang dilarang oleh suaminya –Murasakibara Atsushi– untuk bekerja. Alasannya normal, ia tak mau istrinya akan kelelahan bekerja. Dulu Daiki juga meminta hal yang sama seperti yang Atsushi katakan pada Tatsuya. Sayang tingkat keras kepala istri mereka begitu jauh berbeda. Seijuurou tentu saja menolak untuk tidak bekerja. Ia tak mau terlalu bergantung pada Daiki meski Daiki selalu berulang kali mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah suaminya dan Seijuurou berhak bergantung padanya. Tapi Seijuurou tetap kekeh pada pendiriannya.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang," sambutan ceria mengalir lancar dari bibir Seijuurou yang berada di balik meja kasir ketika pintu cafe terbuka dengan menampilkan sosok tamu yang baru tiba. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tu-Tuan?" Seijuurou melebarkan matanya. Sosok laki-laki paruh baya yang berdiri gagah di depannya adalah sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Orang yang selama 18 tahun membesarkan dirinya seorang diri.

"A–Ayah," bibirnya terasa kelu. Kakinya di bawah entah kenapa bergetar. Ia tak boleh seperti ini. Ia harus bisa bersikap bak orang profesional.

"Ehem, –Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

Ia berdeham sekali. Kakinya yang gemetar ia paksa berdiri tegak. Lidahnya ia paksa untuk berbicara.

"Sebelum itu, saya minta untuk dilayani oleh orang lain," suara lelaki itu terdengar dingin. Wajahnya menggambarkan raut tegas.

"Baik. Kalau begitu biar saya panggilkan teman saya," Seijuurou berbalik badan masuk ke dalam. Meski bicaranya terdengar lancar tanpa hambatan. Jujur, ia merasa sakit mengetahui sang ayah tak mau dilayani olehnya. Jangankan dilayani, bertatapan mata pun ia enggan.

"Tetsuya, bisa gantikan aku bekerja di depan? Biar aku saja yang mengurus disini,"

Mimik wajah lawannya terlihat heran. Tapi ia tak banyak bicara. Ia menurut, dan pergi ke meja depan.

Seijuurou ingin. Dia ingin sekali bertemu ayahnya, menemani sang ayah, atau sekedar memberi teguran halus pada sang ayah kalau ia tidak boleh memakan yang terlalu manis ataupun terlalu asin. Tapi sejak hari itu, sang ayah tak mau lagi bertemu dengannya. Bukan hanya tak mau bertemu, tapi ia juga tak mau berhubungan lagi dengan anak kandungnya sendiri. Seijuurou tak menyerah. Ia tetap memberikan surat ucapan maaf di hari ayah, memberikan ucapan ulang tahun di hari lahirnya, mengirim kartu tahun baru setiap tanggal satu Januari, bahkan ia juga mengirimkan coklat di hari valentine sebagai wujud kasih sayangnya terhadap sang ayah. Tapi sang ayah tak pernah membalas. Seijuurou berpikir positif. Mungkin saja ayahnya terlalu sibuk dan tidak sempat membalas suratnya.

"Seijuurou-kun,"

"Iya, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou bahkan tak sadar kalau Kuroko sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Jam-ku sudah habis. Pria itu pelanggan terakhirku,"

"Baiklah, Tetsuya. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini," Pria bersurai baby blue itu mengangguk. Ia membereskan barang-barang dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Seijuurou-kun," ia kembali memanggil ketika selesai mengganti pakaiannya dan melampirkan tasnya di bahu kanan. Tangan pucatnya merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat.

"Aku lupa untuk menyerahkan ini," Kuroko menggenggam tangan Seijuurou dan meletakkan amplop itu di telapak tangannya. "Ini dari pria itu," ujar Kuroko lagi.

Seijuurou membuka amplop coklat itu. Manik rubynya kembali membulat. Di dalam amplop itu terdapat sebuah kartu rekening dan secarik kertas kecil bertuliskan beberapa digit nomor –nomor pin rekening tersebut.

.

.

.

" _Selanjutnya, tumis bawang putih dan bawang merah ke minyak yang sudah dipanaskan-_

 _ **Piip!**_

" _Berita malam ini, Haizaki Shougo yang merupakan seorang buronan perampokan bank kembali berhasil lolos dari kejaran polisi. Selain merampok, ia juga telah membunuh dua wanita di tempat_ _kejadian_ _. Sampai saat ini_ _pihak polisi_ – _,"_

"Sei-chan, bukankah mama sudah bilang untuk tidak memainkan remote TV," anak berumur satu tahun itu tak mendengarkan. Sekarang ia memukul-mukulkan remote TV itu ke lantai berulang kali. Wajahnya terlihat senang mendengar suara yang ditimbulkan akibat benturan remote dengan lantai.

"Sei-chan, ayo berikan remote itu ke mama," masih tak menurut, putranya justru memberikan gunting plastik ke tangan Seijuurou.

"Bukan yang ini sayang, tapi yang itu," tangan Seijuurou menunjuk ke tangan kanan putranya yang masih memegang remote.

 _ **Cklek!**_

"Tadaima," suara berat dengan nada lelah terdengar dari arah pintu depan.

"Okaeri!" Seijuurou langsung berlari kecil menuju pintu depan ketika mendengar suara berat milik suaminya.

"Aku kangen Daiki," Seijuurou memeluk Daiki erat. Mengganggu aktivitas Daiki yang hendak membuka sepatunya. Seijuurou mengacuhkan bau dan keringat yang menempel di tubuh Daiki. Seijuurou berjinjit, mengecup pelan bibir Daiki sebagai ucapan selamat datang.

"Hah? Bukannya tadi pagi sudah ketemu," Daiki masih mencoba melepas sepatu yang tinggal sebelah saat posisinya masih dipeluk Seijuurou. Tapi ketika ia mulai goyah, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya yang masih setengah jalan.

"Tetap saja aku kangen," Seijuurou semakin memeluk erat. Daiki mengacak-acak surai merah Seijuurou. Sikap Seijuurou yang manja kadang membuatnya gemas. Seijuurou hanya bersikap manja kepada dirinya, tidak kepada orang lain. Termasuk ayahnya sendiri.

"Mau makan? Atau mandi dulu?" masih dalam keadaan memeluk suaminya, Seijuurou mendongakkan kepalanya hanya sekedar melihat wajah suaminya yang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku maunya kamu," senyum Daiki berubah mesum.

"Itu tidak ada dalam pilihan,"

"Jadi kau menolak?" Daiki menyeringai jahil. Mukanya ia rendahkan untuk menjilat cuping telinga Seijuurou–mencoba menggodanya.

"Tapi aku belum menidurkan Sei," Seijuurou beralasan. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara aneh saat Daiki menjilat cuping telinganya.

"Kalau begitu cepat tidurkan dia. Aku akan menunggumu di kamar," muka Seijuurou entah kenapa memerah. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menghentikan debaran jantungnya yang terasa begitu cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pa... Pa... " Sei kecil berjalan pelan menuju ayahnya yang duduk di ruang TV. Kedua tangannya terjulur ke depan dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam suatu kertas berwarna coklat.

"Hei, Sei. Ada apa?" Daiki langsung memeluk putranya yang berjalan ke arahnya di saat ia masih bersantai ria menikmati kopi pagi sambil menonton ramalan cuaca hari ini. Ia mencium pipi tembam Sei lalu mengangkat tubuh anaknya tinggi dengan kedua tangannya. Sei tertawa girang. Ia paling senang jika ada yang memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Hmm, apa ini?" manik safir Daiki fokus pada sebuah kertas yang masih tergenggam di tangan Sei. Heran, biasanya kan Sei lebih tertarik dengan gunting plastik, bukan kertas. Apa ia mulai belajar cara menggunting?

Daiki membuka genggaman tangan kanan Sei perlahan. Mencoba mengambil sebuah amplop coklat yang sudah lecak –Daiki baru tahu kalau itu amplop ketika ia sudah mengambilnya– sesekali menggelitik tubuh Sei agar anaknya tidak menangis ketika ia merebut barang yang dipegangnya. Daiki merapikan sedikit amplop coklat itu, lalu memeriksa isinya karena ia merasa ada benda tipis yang kaku di dalamnya.

"...Seijuurou?"

"Ya, Daiki?!" Seijuurou berteriak dari dapur. Masih mencuci piring bekas sarapan mereka.

"Kesini sebentar,"

Seijuurou menyudahi cucian piringnya. Ia bergegas menuju ruang TV. Nada suara suaminya terdengar berbeda. Ada pembicaraan serius sepertinya yang ingin ia bahas.

"Ada apa?" setelah bertanya Seijuurou langsung membulatkan matanya. Amplop coklat yang diberikan Kuroko dari ayahnya sudah berada di tangan Daiki. Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau bertemu ayah?"

Seijuurou menunduk. Sesuatu yang disembunyikan cepat atau lambat pasti juga akan ketahuan. Daiki menunggu respon dari istrinya hingga beberapa detik. Setelah mendapat anggukan pelan, Daiki kembali memberikan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Kenapa tidak bilang?"

Seijuurou diam. Memikirkan jawaban yang tepat agar suaminya tak memberinya pertanyaan yang lain.

"Hanya sebentar, tidak lama,"

"Tch, hei aku menanyakan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku. Aku tidak menanyakan lama atau tidaknya kau menemui ayahmu,"

"Kupikir kau akan marah padaku. Lagi pula pertemuanku dengan ayah hanya kebetulan,"

Dahi Daiki mengernyit. Heran dengan jawaban istrinya. Putranya yang masih bermain dipangkuannya ia letakkan di karpet, membiarkan putranya bermain seorang diri sebentar sambil memungut gunting plastik merah di dekatnya. Daiki berdiri. Sepasang tangan tannya menangkup pipi kanan-kiri istrinya agar tak menunduk ke bawah. Mata mereka bertatapan. Daiki bisa melihat mata Seijuurou yang memancarkan kesedihan.

"Untuk apa aku marah? Aku takkan marah," ada jeda sebentar untuk ia mengambil nafas, "Aku malah ingin hubunganmu dengan ayah membaik," lalu mengecup bibir merah istrinya cepat.

Seijuurou menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Hubungan kami sama sekali tak membaik. Setelah melihat wajahku, ayah memintaku untuk pergi dan dilayani oleh orang lain. Tetsuya yang memberikan amplop coklat itu padaku," lalu Seijuurou memeluk Daiki erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang suaminya. Sedang Daiki sendiri hanya mengelus lembut punggung istrinya pelan. Ia tahu, meskipun istrinya terlihat kuat dari luar, tapi sebenarnya ia adalah sosok yang rapuh yang juga membutuhkan perhatian dari orang lain.

"Dia memberimu kartu rekening. Berarti dia masih menyayangimu sebagai anaknya. Ayah hanya tak ingin kau bekerja terlalu keras," kata Daiki melembut.

"Daiki, lalu bagaimana?" suaranya masih terpendam di balik dada Daiki.

"Kau ingin bertemu ayah?" tanyanya. Seijuurou menggeleng cepat. Pelukannya pada sang suami semakin erat.

"Tidak mau. Aku tak akan tahu akan bisa kembali lagi padamu atau tidak ketika bertemu dengan ayah. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan ayah lakukan padaku. Aku tak mau berpisah dengan Daiki. Aku hanya ingin Daiki,"

Daiki tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya. Tangannya masih setia mengelus permukaan punggung istrinya. "Terserah kau saja, sayang," lalu tangannya membalas pelukan sang istri sambil mencium puncak kepalanya pelan.

' _ **BRAKKK!'**_

Tapi suasana roman mereka tak berlangsung lama. Karena ada saja pengganggu yang datang tanpa diundang. Pintu apartemen mereka terbuka secara sedikit kasar. Lalu diikuti suara cempreng yang menggema di dalam apartemennya.

"Aominecchi~ Seicchi~"

"Tch, Kise! Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk kesini?!" Daiki berteriak. Jengkel sekali rasanya melihat si pirang hadir di apartemennya tanpa diundang.

"Eh, are~ kalian lagi mesra-mesraan ya? Maaf ya mengganggu," tak ada nada penyesalan di dalam ucapannya. Justru tamu dadakan berambut pirang itu tersenyum jahil. Seijuurou buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Daiki. Ia bergerak canggung memunguti mainan-mainan yang berceceran di karpet untuk menutupi rona merahnya.

"Kalau kau tahu mengganggu, jangan pernah lagi datang kesini!" Daiki berbicara ketus. Kentara sekali ia kesal.

" _Hidoi-ssu!_ Aku kan cuma ingin bertemu dengan Seicchi~" Kise langsung mengangkat Sei yang masih bermain dengan gunting. Mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Tapi Sei tidak terlihat senang seperti saat Daiki melakukannya padanya. Kedua kakinya bergoyang-goyang minta diturunkan. Kise tak mengerti maksud Sei. Ia justru memeluk Sei sambil menempelkan pipinya sendiri ke pipi gembul Sei. Membuat Sei makin risih.

"Lihat, Sei tak menyukaimu. Dia tak suka dengan orang berisik,"

"Aominecchi kejam. Aku kan kesini juga ingin menjemput Aominecchi supaya tidak terlambat lagi. Kasamatsu-senpai akan menendang bokongmu lagi loh jika Aominecchi terlambat lagi hari ini," Kise makin mendekap Sei. Kali ini Sei mencoba menusuk tangan putih susu milik Kise dengan gunting plastik miliknya.

"Apa? Dia menendang bokong Daiki?" mata Akashi menyipit mendengar penuturan Kise yang tak disengaja. Nadanya terdengar marah. Ia balik menatap suaminya meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Hei, Seijuurou. Dia atasanku, sudah sewajarnya dia– "

"Sewajarnya bagaimana? Itu merupakan pelecehan seksual. Aku ingin menghadapnya,"  
Seijuurou memotong omongan Daiki yang belum sempat selesai. Kise nyengir sendiri. Baru kali ini ia melihat istri yang begitu _possesive._

"Ne, ne, tidak keras kok Seijuuroucchi. Dia hanya memberi sedikit teguran," _tidak keras, tapi sampai membuat Aominecchi terjatuh._

Seijuurou memandang Kise ragu. Masih tak percaya dengan perkataan teman suaminya.

"Aominecchi, ayo kita berangkat sekarang. Mari cepat selesaikan kasus kita kali ini," Daiki tepok jidat. Niat Kise yang ingin menghindarkan rekan kerjanya dari amarah istrinya malah tak berujung.

"Kalian sedang menghadapi kasus apa kali ini?" _tuh kan, istrinya kepo._

"Hanya kasus menangkap seorang buronan, ada apa Seijuuroucchi?" Tuhan, apakah Daiki boleh menyumpal mulut si pirang?

Mata Seijuurou memincing mendengar kasus yang diucapkan Kise. Kedua maniknya kembali menatap suaminya tajam.

"Jangan-jangan kasus perampokan sekaligus pembunuhan yang ada di berita akhir-akhir ini?"

"Betul-ssu!" Kise menjawab terlalu bersemangat. Daiki hampir ingin menendang Kise keluar dari rumahnya.

"Daiki, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jangan menangani kasus yang terlalu berbahaya,"

"Seijuurou, aku ini seorang polisi. Sudah sepantasnya aku– "

"Menempatkan diri pada apapun bahaya, begitu? Kau juga seorang ayah, Daiki. Ingat itu. Apa kau tahu bagaimana bahayanya seorang pembunuh itu? Aku tidak bodoh. Aku tahu kalau dia telah menembak dua orang wanita saat dia berusaha lolos,"

Seijuurou kembali memotong perkataan suaminya. Nadanya makin terdengar marah. Daiki menggigit bibirnya. Susah melepaskan dirinya jika Seijuurou sudah begini.

"Seijuurou, dengarkan aku," Daiki memegang kedua bahu Seijuurou. "Serumit dan sebahaya apapun kasus itu, aku pasti akan selesaikan. Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Daiki menatap lurus manik ruby istrinya. Mencoba membuat istrinya untuk mempercayainya meski hanya sedikit.

"Tapi kalau kau gagal kau akan meninggalkanku dan Sei-chan," Tapi Seijuurou bukan orang yang mudah percaya dengan orang lain termasuk suaminya sendiri. Ayahnya memang sudah mengajarkan hal seperti itu dari kecil. Hanya saja Seijuurou salah dalam menempatkan situasi.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tak percaya padaku?" Daiki menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tak menyangka Seijuurou akan mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggalkan saja pekerjaanmu itu dan memulai pekerjaan baru," arah pembicaraan Seijuurou mulai berubah.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" bahkan Daiki sendiri mulai tak mengerti arah pembicaraan istrinya. Pegangannya pada bahu Seijuurou terlepas.

"Jadi seorang pedagang pun tak buruk. Aku akan setia di sampingmu,"

"Seijuurou– "

"Aku rela meninggalkan ayah dan Akashi demi kamu. Apa kau tak mau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu demi aku?"

Suasana tegang. Daiki bingung harus berkata apa lagi. Kise pun ikut diam. Sei entah mengapa tiba-tiba gelisah. Kakinya terus bergoyang minta diturunkan. Kise menurunkan Sei dari gendongannya dan mendudukinya kembali di atas karpet.

"Aku berangkat dulu," Daiki memutuskan pembicaraan mereka paksa. Ia mencium bibir Seijuurou cepat, mengambil tasnya yang sudah siap di sofa, lalu pergi ke arah pintu. Daiki tahu kalau ia harus segera menghentikan pembicaraan ini sebelum mereka benar-benar bertengkar.

"Jadi Daiki lebih cinta dengan pekerjaan?" Seijuurou berkata lirih membuat langkah Daiki yang hampir mencapai pintu terhenti. Daiki menatap ke belakang sebentar. Melihat istrinya yang berwajah sendu mengangkat Sei yang masih gelisah di atas karpet. Sepertinya Sei tahu kalau orang tuanya sedang dalam kondisi tak baik. Meskipun Sei masih bayi, ia bisa merasakan suasana hati kedua orang tuanya sedang baik atau sedang buruk.

"... Aku berangkat," lalu terdengar suara pintu tertutup kembali. Kise yang masih berada di ruang TV membungkukkan badannya sedikit ke arah Seijuurou lalu menyusul pergi. Seijuurou menatap kepergian Kise dengan pandangan tak bersahabat.

Sejak awal pertemuan mereka, ia tidak pernah menyukai sosok Kise. Dulu ketika dirinya, Daiki, Murasakibara, dan Midorima berteman dari kelas satu SMP, hidup mereka tentram-tentram saja. Tapi semenjak kedatangan Kise sebagai murid baru di kelas dua SMA, persahabatan mereka mulai merenggang. Seijuurou merasa Kise telah mengambil Daiki darinya. Waktu yang Daiki gunakan lebih banyak untuk Kise daripada untuknya. Daiki lebih banyak bermain basket, jajan di kantin, atau bolos bersama Kise. Padahal dirinya sudah berpacaran dengan Daiki sejak kelas tiga SMP. Kise jugalah yang mengajak Daiki untuk bergabung ke dalam kepolisian. Seijuurou tahu kalau Daiki bercita-cita menjadi seorang polisi sejak Daiki masih TK. Tapi Kise yang memaksanya untuk ikut bergabung di Divisi Pembunuhan.

.

.

.

Pria dengan tinggi bersurai merah gelap mengambil barang-barangnya yang ada di bagasi. Lima tahun yang lalu ia balik ke negara tempat tinggal orang tuanya yang ada di Amerika. Dan tiga tahun setelahnya ia mendapat kabar dari kakak laki-laki ibunya kalau ia yang akan menjadi pewaris perusahaannya. Awalnya ia tak mengerti. Ia bukan berasal dari keluarga Akashi walaupun ibunya dulu bermarga Akashi. Ia tak mengerti. Setahunya, pamannya memiliki seorang putra laki-laki yang juga seumuran dengannya. Lalu, kenapa ia yang akan menjadi pewaris keluarga Akashi?

Hei, ia tak pintar. Otaknya begitu pas-pasan begitu berhubungan dengan yang namanya pelajaran. Kalau perusahaan Akashi dipegang olehnya, jangankan tujuh turunan. Satu turunan pun ia yakin perusahaannya akan mulai bangkrut.

Setelah itu, ibunya pun menjelaskan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya marah. Seijuurou telah keluar dari keluarga Akashi. Ia bukan bagian dari Akashi lagi. Pamannya –Masaomi– telah menganggap Seijuurou tidak pernah ada layaknya tak pernah lahir ke dunia. Seijuurou sudah dianggap mati. Yang membuat hatinya tambah kesal, karena Seijuurou telah berani meninggalkan keluarganya hanya untuk laki-laki yang tak jelas asal-usulnya. Bodoh sekali. Cinta? Apakah cinta sampai sekuat itu sampai-sampai sepupunya rela meninggalkan ayahnya sendiri demi cinta. Konyol. Kalau cinta itu seperti itu, dia rela dirinya tidak pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta.

Kagami merogoh kantung celananya. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah meng-aktifkan kembali handphonenya. Lalu hal kedua yang ia lakukan mengirim email pada sepupunya untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah ini.

 **From : Me**

 **To : Seijuurou**

 **Subject : None**

 **Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N :

Minna-san, saya datang lagi nih dengan membawa MC baru. Nggak kok, nggak saya buat panjang banget cerita ini. Hanya dua sampai tiga shoot. Endingnya pun sudah saya rencanakan dengan matang. Jadi saya usahakan untuk cerita ini nggak bakal molor updatenya seperti cerita lainnya. Jika memang ada yang menunggu saya mau memberitahu untuk chapter dua bakal saya update pas ulang tahunnya bang Daki.

Dalam pengetikan fict ini, sebenarnya saya sedikit risih dengan nama Seijuurou. Habisnya nama panggilannya kepanjangan. Tapi kalau saya singkat jadi Sei, nanti malah jadi mirip sama nama anaknya lagi. Mau bagaimana lagi, author yang satu ini memang kurang kreatif buatin nama buat anaknya Aomine dan Akashi. Jadi beginilah seadanya.

Rin-san, saya tepati loh janji saya. Mana janjimu? *ngelirik Aidoru* sudah berdebu tuh /ditendang. Maaf ya Rin-san kalau cerita ini mungkin mengecewakan. Dan maaf saya nggak bisa nunggu Rin-san buat publish bareng. Maaf kalau requestnya malah saya buat jadi MC. Waktu itu saya mau buatnya One Shoot tapi jadinya malah kepanjangan. Jadi saya bagi tiga saja. Tidak apa-apa ya?

Oh iya, saya mau juga promosi nih pada minna-san sekalian. Bagi para pembaca yang memiliki Whats Up dan berminat untuk bergabung dengan grup Ukeshi di WA grup bisa PM saya. Disana kita bisa fg-an bareng atau saling sharing antar author dan pembaca.

Eh kenapa AN-nya jadi panjang kayak nulis drable ya? Oke, daripada makin kepanjangan, saya mohon undur diri dulu. Minna-san yang sudah membaca cerita ini, saya mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk perbaikan tulisan saya mendatang. Atau yang masih bingung dengan cerita ini, silahkan tanya saja. Saya siap menjelaskan. Terima kasih sudah datang dan mampir ke cerita saya xD

 **_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pesan coffe seperti biasa satu," pemuda dengan tinggi di atas 180 cm mengucapkan pesanannya sambil melihat-lihat menu baru yang ada di dekat kasir. Yakin bahwa pelayan di depannya sudah hafal di luar kepala apa yang biasa ia pesan. Mukanya menunjukkan ekpresi tanpa minat. Walaupun sebenarnya tak seperti dengan ekspresi hatinya sekarang ini.

"Ah, Mayuzumi-san," Seijuurou menyapa pelan pelanggannya. Memberikan senyuman manis kilat, lalu kembali mengulangi pesanan yang Mayuzumi ucapkan. Mayuzumi mengangguk pelan, membalas sapaan Mayuzumi dengan wajah datar seperti yang biasa ia gunakan. Walau tak seperti itu sebenarnya.

Mayuzumi Chihiro, dua puluh tiga tahun. Status _single_ –bukan jomblo. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pengusaha. Seusai bekerja ia akan menyempatkan diri mampir ke cafe tempat Seijuurou bekerja. Bukan karena makanan disana enak-enak ataupun harganya murah. Tapi karena disana ada seorang pelayan manis berambut merah yang selalu melayani pengunjung dengan ramah. Sudah tiga bulan Mayuzumi menekuni kegiatannya berkunjung ke cafe mini tersebut. Dan sebulan yang lalu harapannya pupus di tengah jalan mengetahui sang pujaan hati sudah berkeluarga bahkan sudah mempunyai seorang anak. Awalnya Mayuzumi berniat menyerah. Tapi ketika mengetahui wajah suami pujaan hatinya kalah kece sama dirinya, Mayuzumi bangkit kembali. Siapa tahu hubungan mereka kandas di tengah jalan.

 _ **Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt!**_

Handphone Seijuurou bergetar. Ini bukan waktunya untuk memeriksa handphone dan mengecek email yang baru saja tiba. Ia masih harus melayani pelanggannya sampai jam kerjanya selesai. Ia mengecek jam hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Tinggal sebentar lagi jam kerjanya selesai.

Tidak sampai lima menit, pesanan Mayuzumi sudah siap. Mayuzumi mengambil pesanannya yang sudah siap di atas nampan. Ia melirik sebentar ke Seijuurou yang mulai melayani pelanggan di belakangnya. Menghela nafas pelan, lalu mencari tempat duduk kosong yang sebisa mungkin dekat dengan tempat kasir agar ia bisa leluasa mencuri pandang ke arah kasir sambil menyesap kopi pahit pesananannya. Tak tahu ternyata sang pujaan hati sudah masuk ke dalam dan digantikan orang lain. Mungkin hari ini memang takdirnya bertemu Seijuurou hanya sebentar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Kore ga boku no ai no akashi desu'**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Pairing : Aomine x** _ **Possessive!**_ **Akashi**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family**

 **Chapter : 2 of 3**

 **Warning : OOC. TYPOS. AU. LEBAY.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lama tak berjumpa, Taiga," Kagami mengangkat wajahnya dari layar handphonenya. Sosok sepupunya yang ia rindukan kini hadir dalam jangkauannya. Pandangannya beralih ke samping, meneliti seseorang yang sama sekali belum pernah ia lihat wajahnya. Mungkinkah dia–

"Daiki, kenalkan ini Taiga sepupuku," Seijuurou berkata kemudian. Mengambil tempat duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Kagami. Lalu menepu-nepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya –memberi isyarat agar Daiki duduk di sampingnya. "Taiga, kenalkan ini Daiki suamiku," ujar Seijuurou lagi dengan tangan mengarah ke sosok lelaki berkulit gelap di sebelahnya.

Kagami hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti. Sejujurnya ia masih sulit mempercayai bahwa lelaki di depannya adalah suami dari Seijuurou. Pantas saja pamannya menolak mentah-mentah untuk menerimanya. Meskipun kata orang tidak boleh melihat sesuatu dari luarnya 'kan?

Kagami meminta Seijuurou untuk memesan makanan terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai pembicaraan mereka. Kesempatan ini tentu tak disiakan Daiki. Ia memesan makanan yang mewah dengan porsi yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Selagi menunggu pesanan diantar, mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang ringan terlebih dahulu. Mulai dari kabar Seijuurou, kegiatan Seijuurou sehari-sehari atau yang lainnya. Tentu saja Kagami tak bertanya perihal mengenai Daiki. Ia enggan untuk mengetahui kisah hidup seseorang yang berani-beraninya mengambil sepupunya.

Pesanan tiba. Daiki memakan porsi besarnya dengan cepat. Seijuurou hanya memesan teh saja. Ia beralasan sedang tidak lapar. Hal itu membuat Kagami harus memesan makanan lebih untuk Seijuurou bawa pulang. Untuk oleh-oleh anaknya katanya.

"Ehem –Oke, langsung saja kita ke pembicaraan inti," Kagami berdeham sekali mencairkan suasana. Maniknya melirik sebentar ke Daiki, lalu melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Aku ingin kau segera meninggalkan lelaki asing ini dan kembali ke ayahmu,"

Seijuurou tak kaget. Ia sudah bisa menduga yang ingin dibicarakan sepupunya akan mengarah kesana. Berbeda dengan Daiki. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa Seijuurou mengajaknya pergi ke restoran mahal seperti ini sepulangnya dari kerja. Lagipula ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menemui sepupu dari istrinya. Manik safirnya melebar. Tak terima dengan pembicaraan yang baru saja dibuka oleh Kagami. Ia mencoba bangkit dari duduknya membalas perkataan lelaki di depannya. Tapi Seijuurou keburu menahannya. Seijuurou sudah memegang paha Daiki, mengelusnya pelan dengan sebelah tangannya –mencoba meredamkan amarah suaminya.

"Maaf, Taiga. Aku tak bisa. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai Daiki," Seijuurou berucap terlampaui tenang. Lalu meneguk tehnya dengan cara yang cukup elegan. Daiki batal menonjok pemuda di depannya.

"Jadi kau meninggalkan ayahmu hanya untuk lelaki ini," Kagami menunjuk jijik. "Tch, rendahan sekali," untuk kalimat yang selanjutnya, Daiki tak mampu lagi menahan amarahnya. Ia bangkit berdiri. Menyingkirkan tangan Seijuurou yang mencoba menahannya dengan kasar, dan mencengkram pria yang menurutnya brengsek di depannya. Tetapi pria berambut merah gelap itu tak terlihat gentar sama sekali. Ia sama sekali tak takut dengan tatapan ataupun ancaman yang Daiki berikan.

"Pukul saja kalau kau mau," Kagami justru menantang. "Kalau kau marah berarti kau mengaku kalau dirimu dan Seijuurou adalah seorang rendahan,"

Tangan Daiki mengepal. Seijuurou dapat melihat tangan Daiki yang bergetar menahan amarah. Daiki sudah biasa mendapat hinaan, cercaan, makian atau sejenisnya. Tapi ia tidak rela yang dihina adalah orang yang dicintainya, terlebih istrinya.

"Seijuurou, apa kau tak sadar kau telah menjadi anak durhaka?!" sungguh, suara Kagami terlampaui keras membuat pengunjung di sekitarnya menatap mereka. Daiki mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kerah Daiki,"

"Hei, _teme!_ Jangan–"

"Kau pikir siapa yang telah membesarkanmu dan mengangkatmu menjadi orang seperti ini," kalimat Daiki diabaikan. Kagami terus melancarkan perkataannya. Tanpa peduli seluruh pengunjung restoran memperhatikan mereka.

Dada Seijuurou terasa sakit. Dipermalukan begitu di tempat umum, terlebih kata-kata durhaka yang dengan lancar Kagami lontarkan. Seijuurou sadar jika ia sudah menjadi anak durhaka. Ia telah mengabaikan perintah ayahnya. Tapi tetap saja sakit jika ada yang mengatakannya begitu.

"Akan kupastikan kau kembali pada ayah sebelum aku kembali ke Amerika," Kagami berucap. Tak menerima penolakan ataupun bantahan dari pihak Daiki ataupun Seijuurou.

" _Tch!_ Sejiuurou, ayo kita pulang," Daiki mengabaikan makanan di depannya yang masih tersisa setengah. Menarik lengan Seijuurou paksa, meninggalkan kursinya tanpa mengucapkan kata permisi pada pemuda di depannya. Seijuurou sempat menengok ke belakang sebentar. Melihat wajah Kagami yang juga terbakar api emosi karena tingkah suaminya. Tapi Seijuurou masih tahu sopan santun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sebentar lalu kembali menoleh ke depan. Membiarkan suaminya menarik dirinya keluar dari area restoran.

.

.

.

"Jangan bertemu dia lagi," ada nada marah yang tersembunyi dalam kalimat Daiki barusan.

"Aku tak akan bertemu dengan siapa pun kalau Daiki memang tak mengizinkan," Daiki tak menanggapi perkataan Seijuurou barusan. Masih terbayang wajah menyebalkan sepupu istrinya yang baru mereka temui satu jam yang lalu. Manik safirnya lalu beralih ke sebuah kotak dengan dibungkus plastik putih yang ditenteng Seijuurou.

"Buang saja makanannya," ucap Daiki setelahnya.

"Jangan membuang makanan, Daiki. Aku sudah mengingatkanmu berkali-kali," Seijuurou menolak, menjauhkan kotak makanan dari pandangan Daiki –ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Ini beda urusan. Aku tak sudi memakan makanan yang dibeli olehnya," Daiki mengelak mengingat telah memakan makanan yang dibeli Kagami. Kalau saja bisa, ia akan muntahkan sekarang juga.

"Tadi kau sudah memakannya disana, Daiki,"

"Kalau tadi aku masih belum tahu kalau sikapnya ternyata lebih menyebalkan dari wajahnya,"

Kini gantian Seijuurou yang menghela nafas. Ujung matanya melirik suami yang sepertinya masih mendumal sendiri di dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kita beri saja makanannya ke Tatsuya-san. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah menjaga Sei-chan," usul Seijuurou kemudian.

"Terserah," jawab Daiki acuh tak acuh.

Daiki melirik ke arah lain, ada penumpang yang hendak turun di stasiun selanjutnya sehingga ada tempat kosong yang bisa diduduki, "Duduk sana," dagunya mengarah pada sisi bangku yang kosong yang ada di ujung gerbong mereka.

"Tak mau. Tempatnya berjauhan dengan tempat Daiki berdiri," Seijuurou merapatkan dirinya pada sosok di sebelahnya, menolak untuk pergi dari sisi Daiki.

"Kau sudah lelah, Seijuurou," sejujurnya Daiki yang lelah hari ini. Ia hanya tak mau perdebatannya dengan Seijuurou semakin panjang jika mereka bersisian seperti ini.

"Aku tak lelah," Seijuurou makin merapatkan dirinya. Mengacuhkan suruhan suaminya dan menengok ke posisi yang berlawanan dengan Daiki. Mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan Daiki. Meski begitu tangannya yang lain yang tak membawa bungkusan memegang ujung kemeja Daiki erat.

Daiki membuang nafas sedikit kasar. Ia sudah lelah bekerja. Dan sekarang Seijuurou kembali bertingkah.

.

.

.

Daiki langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen setelah meminta kunci dari Seijuurou. Sedang Seijuurou harus mampir dulu ke kamar sebelah milik Tatsuya untuk mengambil Sei sekalian memberikan buah tangannya.

"Kau membawa sesuatu lagi," muka Tatsuya merasa tak suka. Ia tak mau Seijuurou merasa dirinya telah merepotkannya.

"Ini hanya kebetulan saja kok. Lagi pula aku tahu makanan ini kesukaan Atsushi,"

"Oke kalau memang untuk Atsushi," Tatsuya menyerah. Tak baik juga menolak pemberian orang. Ia masuk ke dalam menerima pemberian Seijuurou. Kemudian masuk ke salah satu kamarnya dan keluar dengan membawa Sei yang tertidur di dekapannya. "Dia baru saja tertidur karena kelelahan bermain," ia membelai surai merah milik Sei lembut sambil mengecupnya pelan. Sei sudah tidak mengenakan kaus rapi seperti ketika Seijuurou menitipkannya ke Tatsuya. Ia hanya mengenakan kaus dalam dan celana pendek berwarna krem.

.

.

.

"...Kau marah?" Seijuurou bertanya ketika Daiki mengganti chanel TV-nya bosan. Sei sudah ia baringkan di kamar.

"Untuk apa aku marah?" Daiki tak melihat Seijuurou. Masih sibuk menonton TV dengan chanel yang berganti-ganti.

"Kau tidak akan mendiamkanku kalau kau tak marah,"

Daiki tak membalas. Ia mematikan TV dari remote, meletakkan remote di atas meja, dan mengambil posisi berdiri.

"Aku tak mau kita bertengkar hanya karena orang lain," Seijuurou berucap lagi begitu Daiki tak kunjung juga membalas perkataan yang sebelumnya. Menahan suaminya yang mencoba masuk ke dalam kamar. Mengelak untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku tak merasa kita sedang bertengkar," nadanya sedikit Daiki tahan agar tidak terdengar terlalu tinggi, "Aku lelah, Seijuurou. Aku ingin tidur," tak berbohong sepenuhnya. Daiki memang sangat lelah hari ini. Kasus yang ia tangani di pekerjaannya belum kunjung dipecahkan. Justru masalah dengan sang istri yang menambah beban pikirannya. Seijuurou memandang Daiki yang berlalu meninggalkannya –menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Daiki jarang bersikap seperti ini. Biasanya jika ada masalah di antara mereka, Daiki yang akan selalu menjadi pihak mengalah.

Daiki baru saja hendak merebahkan badannya di atas kasur, tapi badannya keburu ditahan Seijuurou dari belakang.

"... Seijuurou?" istrinya memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Erat. Kedua tangannya saling menyatu melingkarkan pinggang Daiki. Ia membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di pundak tegap milik sang suami.

"Aku tak akan melepaskan kalau Daiki masih marah," suaranya tak terdengar terlalu jelas. Terendam dengan punggung suaminya. Daiki mencoba melepaskan kaitan antara kedua tangan Seijuurou yang melingkar erat di bagian perutnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Menghadap tepat depan istrinya. Daiki langsung gantian memeluk Seijuurou erat. Kepalanya ia senderkan di atas surai merah yang nampak berantakan.

"Maaf, aku terbawa emosi," lalu mencium puncak kepala Seijuurou sekali. "Kita tidur sekarang, oke?"

Tak ada jawaban. Seijuurou hanya mengangguk pelan. Masih menikmati pelukan hangat dari suaminya. Hingga Daiki sendiri yang membimbingnya untuk naik ke atas kasur. Membaringkan tubuh Seijuurou, sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya pelan.

.

.

.

"Ugh–" Seijuurou menahan dirinya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, menunduk sedikit meminta izin pada pelanggan untuk pergi, kemudian secepat mungkin ia pergi menuju wastafel yang ada di dalam. Seijuurou mengeluarkan seluruh sarapannya tadi pagi.

"Seijuurou-kun?" Kuroko yang kebetulan ada di dekat sana mengurut punggung Seijuurou pelan saat Seijuurou memuntahkan isi makanannya.

Seijuurou segera mencuci mulutnya. Sembari menunggu Seijuurou selesai dengan urusannya, Kuroko menyiapkan gelas berisi air hangat.

"Minumlah dulu," ujar Kuroko lembut, memberikan air hangat yang sudah ia siapkan untuk diminum sahabatnya. Seijuurou meneguknya pelan. Kuroko mengamati wajah Seijuurou yang nampak memucat.

"Beberapa hari ini Seijuurou-kun nampak tidak sehat," ujarnya apa yang ada dipikirannya. "Apa Seijuurou-kun baik-baik saja?" meski raut wajahnya terlihat datar, tapi nadanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

Seijuurou menggeleng kepalanya lemah. Bergumam pelan kalau ia sedang baik-baik saja, lalu melanjutkan meneguk air hangatnya hingga habis.

"Aku akan meminta izin agar Seijuurou-kun dipulangkan dan meminta Daiki-kun untuk menjemputmu,"

Kuroko berdiri, hendak berjalan menuju ruangan lain. Tapi tangan Seijuurou keburu menahannya. Menarik ujung belakang seragamnya.

"Sedang hujan, Tetsuya. Aku tak mau merepotkan Daiki," suaranya terdengar pelan, mungkin hampir tak terdengar.

"Lalu bagaimana? Jika berada disini Seijuurou-kun tidak akan bisa beristirahat," Kuroko tahu bahwa Seijuurou sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Bahkan Seijuurou tidak kuat menegakkan kepalanya untuk sekarang ini. Kepalanya ia senderkan di kepala sofa. Tangannya nampak sedang memegangi perutnya yang terlihat kesakitan.

Seijuurou berpikir sebentar. Memikirkan cara agar ia bisa pulang tanpa merepotkan Daiki dan sahabatnya. Matanya tampak sayu.

"Apa Mayuzumi-san masih ada di luar?" katanya tiba-tiba.

Kuroko mengernyit. Tak mengerti tujuan Seijuurou yang menanyakan pertanyaan itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Kurasa masih ada. Biasanya dia tidak akan pulang sebelum Seijuurou-kun menyelesaikan jam kerjanya," aneh memang. Tapi itu adalah kenyataan. Dan semua orang mengetahuinya.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa pelanggan setia Seijuurou yang berambut abu-abu itu menyukai Seijuurou. Bahkan Seijuurou sendiri mengetahuinya. Seijuurou bukanlah orang yang tidak peka. Entah Daiki juga mengetahui hal ini atau tidak. Yang jelas Daiki pernah melihat Mayuzumi beberapa kali ketika dirinya kebetulan sempat menjemput Seijuurou di tempat kerja.

"Aku akan memintanya untuk mengantarkanku pulang," usul Seijuurou kemudian.

Kuroko sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan usul Seijuurou yang meminta Mayuzumi mengantarkannya. Ini bisa merusak hubungan rumah tangga temannya. Terlebih Kuroko tahu jelas baik Daiki maupun Seijuurou memiliki sifat cemburuan yang tinggi. Tapi ini darurat. Hujan masih turun sangat deras dan Seijuurou dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menelpon Daiki-kun. Memberitahunya untuk menunggumu di depan apartemen,"

Seijuurou mengangguk. Meski ia sendiri tidak yakin Daiki sudah pulang jam segini atau belum.

.

.

.

"Seijuurou, kenapa?" Daiki berlari kecil menghampiri sang istri yang direngkuh Mayuzumi. Ia melingkari kedua bahu sang istri membantunya berjalan –merebut posisi Mayuzumi sebelumnya. Tangan tan-nya dengan sigap mengambil payung putih di tangan Mayuzumi lalu memayungi istrinya dengan tangan yang lain.

"Tch," Mayuzumi mendecih pelan. Kelakuan Daiki sungguh tak sopan. Tak ada ucapan terima kasih yang ia terima. Melainkan payung putih miliknya telah diambil tanpa izin. Daiki bahkan tak menoleh lagi ke belakang untuk melihat wajah Mayuzumi yang sedang kesal. Kalau Seijuurou tidak sedang sakit, ia pasti sudah memukul wajah suaminya.

"Kau sakit?" Daiki kembali bertanya ketika Seijuurou sudah ia senderkan di sofa. Gelas berisi air putih sudah siap di tangannya tanpa perlu hitungan menit. Daiki membantu Seijuurou meneguk air putih yang ia sodorkan.

Seijuurou menyeka air putih yang sedikit belepotan di ujung bibirnya. Ia menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya pusing,"

"Itu sama saja. Bukannya sudah kubilang untuk tidak terlalu capek bekerja? Inilah akibatnya jika kau mengabaikan kata-kataku," nada yang Daiki gunakan memang sedikit tinggi, tapi nada kekhawatiran masih terselip di dalamnya. "Keluarlah dari kerjaan itu," ucapnya tegas.

"Tidak," singkat dan padat. "Kecuali kalau kau juga berhenti menjadi polisi," Seijuurou meletakkan gelas kaca di atas meja. Meski kondisi kurang sehat, Seijuurou tetap keras kepala. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berargumen masalah pekerjaan.

"Ganti bajumu dan beristirahatlah di kamar. Aku akan membuatkan bubur dan menyiapkan obat untukmu,"

Seijuurou mau tak mau menurut. Melangkahkan kakinya gontai ke kamar sedang Daiki bergegas menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan bubur. Sei masih bermain sendiri di kamarnya. Biar Daiki yang meniduri Sei untuk malam ini. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk hari ini. Ia juga masih merasa pusing dan mual-mual.

Bubur yang Daiki buat tak lama sudah siap. Asap masih mengepul di atasnya. Daiki menawarkan diri untuk menyuapi Seijuurou, tapi Seijuurou menolak. Ia justru meminta Daiki untuk cepat menidurkan Sei dan segera membersihkan badannya agar Daiki juga bisa cepat-cepat tidur bersamanya. Ia meyakinkan Daiki kalau ia akan menghabiskan buburnya, meminum obat, dan beristirahat. Karena wajah Daiki nampak tak begitu yakin kalau ia ditinggalkan sendiri.

.

.

.

Seijuurou sudah tertidur dua jam yang lalu. Untung saja Sei sudah Daiki tiduri terlebih dahulu. Daiki sendiri baru saja selesai mandi. Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar, punggung Seijuurou yang menjadi pertama kali yang ia lihat. Nafas Seijuurou terdengar tidak teratur. Mungkin ia kelelahan. Daiki sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan Seijuurou untuk tidak terlalu capek. Kalau bisa, tinggalkan saja pekerjaannya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin Seijuurou kecapek'an dan sakit seperti sekarang ini. Tentu Daiki lebih memilih dirinya membanting tulang sampai semalaman dibandingkan harus melihat tubuh istrinya yang pucat dan kurus seperti ini.

Daiki naik pelan-pelan ke atas kasur. Berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Ia tak mau membuat Seijuurou terganggu dan terbangun. Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya. Namun rasa kantuk belum menguasainya malam itu. Aneh, beberapa hari ini entah kenapa Daiki merasa gelisah. Dirinya susah sekali untuk tidur. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya Daiki cepat sekali tertidur. Apa karena ia kepikiran dengan misinya yang belum juga selesai? Entahlah. Tapi setiap kali Daiki menutup mata, yang terbayang disana adalah sosok istri dan anaknya. Mungkin Daiki terlalu khawatir berlebihan dengan Seijuurou dan Sei. Dan satu hal lagi yang tak ia mengerti, tak ada sosok dirinya disana. Melainkan sosok ayah mertuanya –ayah dari Seijuurou.

"Nggghh..."

Daiki menoleh. Seijuurou sedang menggeliat pelan. Mengubah posisi tidurnya meski tak terlalu berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Kelopak mata yang tadi menutupi manik rubynya terbuka perlahan. Memperlihatkan sepasang manik ruby indah miliknya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya redup yang menerangi ruang kamarnya. Seijuurou menoleh ke samping.

"Kenapa Daiki belum tidur?" adalah hal pertama yang Seijuurou katakan ketika melihat suaminya masih membuka matanya.

Daiki memposisikan badannya menghadap Seijuurou. Mengelus lembut surai merah merah Seijuurou. "Belum bisa tidur," jawabnya jujur.

Seijuurou mengernyit, "Jangan begadang, Daiki. Aku tak mau kau sakit," Seijuurou juga memposisikan badannya senyaman mungkin. Tubuhnya lebih ia dekatkan ke suami, mencari sumber kehangatan.

"Hei, katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri,"

"Jadi kau sekarang meremehkanku karena aku sakit?"

"Aku tak berkata seperti itu," Daiki melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggul Seijuurou. Membantu menarik istrinya untuk lebih mendekat. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Membuat dirinya seolah-olah terlihat tidur agar Seijuurou kembali tertidur. Seijuurou menatap wajah Daiki sebentar. Mengelus pipi suaminya pelan lalu mencium bibir Daiki cepat sambil membisikkan kalimat 'selamat tidur,' pada suaminya.

.

.

.

"Hari ini Daiki harus pulang cepat," Seijuurou berujar. Menyuapi Sei dengan bubur buatannya dan berpura-pura tak mendengar Daiki yang membantah.

"Seijuurou, kau kira aku sedang berkerja apa? Penjual nanas?"

"Tapi hari ini kan hari ulang tahun Daiki. Aku sama Sei mau merayakannya bertiga bersamamu,"

Daiki bahkan baru sadar kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ia menoleh ke putra semata wayangnya yang sedang menjulurkan tangan kepadanya –mengajaknya bermain.

"Maaf, Seijuurou. Aku tidak bisa–"

"Kapan kau bisa menyisakan waktumu untuk Aku dan Sei? Aku kan juga pingin kita kencan bertiga di hari ulang tahunmu," Seijuurou memotong pembicaraan Daiki. Menampilkan raut wajah kekecewaan. Daiki sendiri tak tega melihat wajah istrinya yang seperti kesepian. Tapi sungguh, ia sendiri pun juga ingin kencan bertiga bersama Sei dan Seijuurou. Mengisi hari lahirnya dengan kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Tapi apa daya, pekerjaan menjadi penghalangnya.

"Oke, tapi jangan hari ini ya," Daiki nampak berpikir sebentar. "Bagaimana kalau lusa? Aku janji pasti akan pulang cepat,"

"Lusa bukan hari ulang tahunmu," Seijuurou menanggapi cepat. Tak terima dengan perubahan rencana untuk bersenang-senang dengan anak dan suaminya. Ia cemberut sambil mengelap wajah Sei yang belepotan bubur dengan tisu di atas meja sebab Sei tak mau lagi melanjutkan makannya. Tangannya terus terjulur ke atas, meminta sang ayah untuk menggendongnya.

"Seijuurou, ayolah. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang hari ulang tahunnya harus dirayakan," Daiki mengangkat Sei sambil memberikan pengertian ke istrinya. Sesekali menciumi kepala putranya yang sudah wangi dengan shampo.

"Baiklah," Seijuurou mau tak mau menerima juga. "Lalu apa bayarannya jika lusa kau tak bisa pulang cepat?"

"Kau bisa menciumku tepat di bibir sebanyak seratus kali," ucap Daiki sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Tak mau, aku tak dapat keuntungan apapun dari perjanjian itu," Seijuurou menolak.

"Tak dapat keuntungan? Bukannya kau suka sekali dengan bibirku?" Daiki menyeringai jahil. Seijuurou merona. Ia menonjok perut Daiki untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Daiki merintih pelan.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau aku goyah dan Sei terjatuh," Daiki melancarkan protesan. Seijuurou tak menanggapi. Ia mengambil Sei dari gendongan Daiki. Terlihat sekali kalau Sei tidak mau berpisah dengan sang ayah. Ia langsung menangis saat dirinya diambil dari dekapan sang ayah.

"Cepatlah berangkat, Daiki. Aku tak mau lagi mendengar celotehan Ryota kalau bokongmu ditendang atasanmu hanya gara-gara terlambat,"

"Ah iya, sudah jam segini," Daiki terlihat panik ketika melihat jam dinding yang ada di ruang TV. Ia buru-buru mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan di atas sofa. Mencium kening Seijuurou dan Sei secara bergantian. Lalu pamit untuk berangkat.

Sei semakin meronta ketika Daiki sudah keluar dari pintu apartemen. Tangisannya terdengar semakin keras. Seijuurou mendesah pelan. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sei dalam gendongannya berharap Sei bisa tenang.

.

.

.

"Tadaima," ucap Daiki pelan ketika membuka pintu apartemennya. Hari ini ia pulang terlalu malam. Lampu-lampu di dalam apartemennya sudah Seijuurou matikan sehingga ruangan di dalam apartemennya menjadi gelap gulita. Tak ada ucapan selamat datang seperti biasa yang menyambutnya. Tentu saja Seijuurou sudah tertidur jam segini. Mirisnya ia harus mengisi hari ulang tahunnya dengan seharian bekerja.

Daiki membuka pintu kamarnya. Lampu kamar sudah dimatikan. Tapi ia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Seijuurou yang sedang terbaring menoleh ke arah pintu kamar ketika pintu ia buka. Daiki tak mengira kalau Seijuurou belum tertidur di jam seperti ini. Apa Seijuurou menunggunya?

"Ne, Daiki tetap sibuk meskipun ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu," ujar Seijuurou lirih. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur.

"Maaf, Seijuurou. Kami sedang mencari tempat persembunyian Haizaki Shogo. Kami sudah menemukan beberapa tempat kemungkinan yang pernah ia singgahi–"

"Aku tak peduli dengan urusan pekerjaanmu. Yang aku khawatirkan cuma Daiki," Daiki mendesah pelan mendengar istrinya yang khawatir berlebihan padanya.

"Kau belum tidur,"Daiki mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Mencoba menghindari tanda-tanda perdebatan kecil di antara mereka. Seijuurou beranjak berdiri ketika Daiki mendekatinya sambil melepas dasi yang sudah tak rapi lagi seperti pagi tadi. Seijuurou menggeleng pelan.

"Aku belum memberikan hadiah untuk Daiki hari ini," Seijuurou beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia membuka laci meja yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi panjang berukuran kecil yang sudah dibungkus rapi dengan kertas kado berwarna biru tua. "Hadiah untuk Daiki. Harus dibuka sekarang," ujarnya menyerahkan benda yang semula ada ditangannya.

Daiki merobek kertas kado itu cepat. Memperlihatkan sebuah kardus berwarna putih di dalamnya. Daiki menatap Seijuurou sebentar. Sedang Seijuurou sendiri memberikan senyuman sebagai isyarat agar Daiki melanjutkan kembali membuka kardus putih yang dipegangnya. Daiki menurut. Ia membuka bagian atas kotak itu dan mengambil isi di dalamnya.

Sebuah tespeg disertai dengan tanda dua garis merah.

"Seijuurou, ini..." Daiki membatu sesaat, masih tak pecaya dengan hadiah yang diberikan sang istri kepadanya.

"Itu hadiah dariku, Daiki," Seijuurou langsung memeluk Daiki erat. Kakinya sedikit berjinjit dan kepalanya ia dongakkan agar bibirnya bisa mencapai bibir Daiki. Suaminya sendiri masih terdiam. Otaknya masih mencerna maksud dari hadiah yang diberikan Seijuurou kepadanya.

"Daiki, selamat ya," ujar Seijuurou lagi, mencoba menyadarkan suaminya yang masih terdiam dalam posisi masih memegang alat tespeg di tangannya.

Daiki membalas ciuman yang diberikan Seijuurou tadi begitu dalam. Seijuurou pun menerima perlakuaannya dengan senang hati. Kedua tangan Daiki menangkup sisi kanan-kiri wajah Seijuurou memundurkannya ke belakang. Memaksa menyudahi ciuman mereka yang hanya sebentar. Dipandangnya wajah Seijuurou dalam-dalam masih dengan kedua tangan yang memegang wajahnya. Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan rasa bahagianya.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa yang lebih pantas menerima dan mengucapkan 'selamat'," lalu Daiki memeluk Seijuurou lagi erat. "Jaga hadiah untukku ini baik-baik ya, Seijuurou,"

Seijuurou membenamkan kepalanya di antara dada Daiki. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar penuturan sang suami. Air mata tak luput ikut mengalir karena perasaan bahagianya.

"Aku berjanji akan berjuang lebih dari ini untuk kamu dan anak-anak kita," ucap Daiki lagi lalu mengecup puncak kepala Seijuurou.

.

.

.

~ TBC ~

.

.

.

Selamat Ulang Tahun Bang Daki~ Maaf birthday fictmu belum jadi tepat di hari ulang tahunmu. Tapi saya akan menyelesaikan secepat mungkin supaya tidak terlalu telat mempublishnya.

Untuk chapter ini mungkin banyak sekali typo sebab saya mengetik fict ini di HP dan tak mengeceknya lagi ketika publish. Maaf jika ada banyak kalimat atau kata-kata yang salah.

Maaf bagi yang review di chapter satu saya belum sempat membalas. Mungkin akan saya balas sekalian di review chapter dua nanti. Dan untuk chapter tiga saya belum tahu bakal update kapan, tapi saya usahakan update masih di bulan September karena chapter selanjutnya akan menjadi ending dari chapter ini.

Oke, akhir kata saya mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri membaca fict saya ini. Saya mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk penulisan saya mendatang.

_Akashiki Kazuyuki_


	3. Chapter 3

Seijuurou menatap putra kecilnya yang baru saja lahir. Surainya berwarna biru gelap –sama seperti Daiki, yang telah menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Tanpa sadar ia memunculkan senyum tipis.

"Biar aku yang memberinya nama," Seijuurou mendongakkan kepalanya untuk sekedar melihat wajah rupawan milik suaminya. Daiki sudah ada di sisinya, menatap lembut dirinya dan putra mereka yang baru saja terlahir ke dunia.

"Memang kau ingin memberinya nama siapa?" Seijuurou akhirnya bertanya.

"Daiki," suaminya menjawab mantap.

"Maaf?" Seijuurou mengernyitkan keningnya meski samar.

"Daiki. Aku memang akan memberikannya nama yang sama sepertiku," Seijuurou menatap tak mengerti. "Adil bukan? Kau memberi nama anak pertama kita Sei. Sebuah nama yang diambil dari namamu. Maka sekarang aku akan memberikannya dengan nama yang diambil dari namaku,"

"Kenapa tidak kau memberinya nama Dai?" ucap Seijuurou sembarang.

"Tidak mau, aku menginginkan nama Daiki untuk namanya,"

"Lalu, bagaimana aku membedakan panggilan untukmu dan untuknya?" Seijuurou kembali bertanya. Suaminya nampak berpikir sebentar. Namun hanya sebentar, karena setelahnya ia memunculkan senyum bangga.

"Kalau begitu kau tak perlu membedakannya," Seijuurou memutar bola matanya. Masih tak paham dengan yang suaminya katakan. Tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan milik suaminya menggenggam erat kedua bahunya. Seijuurou reflek menatap sepasang manik safir milik Daiki yang ternyata juga sedang menatap lembut dirinya.

"Seijuurou, terima kasih telah mencintaiku,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Kore ga boku no ai no akashi desu'**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Pairing : Aomine x Akashi**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family**

 **Warning : Character Death, MPREG, OOC, YAOI, TYPO, DAN LAINNYA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seijuurou membuka kelopak matanya. Memperlihatkan kembali manik rubynya yang indah. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum dengan paksa mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Seijuurou mengedarkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Suaminya sedang berdiri diambang pintu menatapnya ditemani secangkir susu hangat di tangannya. Seijuurou tak menjawab. Entah kenapa matanya terasa sangat perih. Lalu, barulah ia sadar hal yang menjadi penyebabnya.

"Seijuurou, kenapa kamu menangis?"

Tanpa hitungan detik Daiki sudah ada di sisinya. Duduk di sisi ranjang sambil menyeka air mata milik Seijuurou dengan jemarinya. Seijuurou hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Menandakan bahwa ia sedang baik-baik saja.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing," ujarnya kemudian. Jemarinya bergerak menghentikan usapan lembut Daiki pada kedua area matanya.

"Kau yakin?"

Seijuurou mengangguk sekali memastikan. Daiki masih menatapnya ragu. Namun pada akhirnya ia menyerah.

"Istirahatlah, Seijuurou. Orang hamil tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan berat,"

"Hari ini aku memang sedang libur, Daiki, "

Terdengar helaan nafas sebentar dari Daiki. Maksud istirahat yang ia ucapkan mengandung makna berbeda dari yang Seijuurou ucapkan. Tapi tak ada gunanya berdebat.

"Kubuatkan susu hangat untukmu," cangkir putih yang tadi Seijuurou lihat di tangan Daiki disodorkan padanya. Seijuurou menatap cangkir itu tak minat.

"Daiki tidak sarapan?" tanyanya ketika sadar dirinya sudah bangun cukup siang dari yang biasanya, yang menandakan tidak ada waktu lagi baginya untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya sebelum jam keberangkatan kerja.

"Aku bisa sarapan dengan Kise di luar," maksudnya baik, tak ingin merepotkan sang istri yang sedang hamil muda. Tapi entah kenapa Daiki melihat sebuah kerutan samar di dahi milik Seijuurou.

"Kise itu siapa? Istrimu?" Seijuurou mengucapkan dengan nada sarkas.

"Maksudnya aku bisa sarapan nanti saja di kantor," Daiki merutuki kesalahan dalam penggunaan kalimatnya. Ia tahu jelas bahwa Seijuurou sangat membenci Kise. Dan Daiki cukup bernapas lega karena tak ada lagi balasan dari Seijuurou.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu," pamit Daiki. Seijuurou baru menyadari bahwa Daiki sudah berpakaian rapi dengan seragam polisinya. "Malam ini kau tidak perlu menungguku, mungkin aku akan pulang telat," tambah Daiki kemudian.

Seijuurou terlihat merengut, "Memang kapan Daiki pernah pulang cepat?" lagi-lagi ucapan itu terlontar dengan nada sarkas. Daiki sudah paham, memang beginilah sifat Seijuurou. Ditambah sekarang ia sedang hamil muda. Emosinya labil tak karuan.

"Oke, aku berangkat," tanpa membalas ucapan Seijuurou, Daiki langsung mencium kening sang istri cepat, kemudian beranjak dari tepi ranjang mereka.

Seijuurou menatap langkah suaminya dengan ekspresi masih tertekuk. "Katanya mau kencan bertiga," ucapan Seijuurou kemudian menghalangi Daiki untuk tiba di pintu kamar. Daiki memutar kepalanya ke belakang.

"Bukannya perjanjian kencannya besok?" Daiki bertanya tak mengerti. Matanya menerawang tampak mengingat-ingat

"Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu jika besok kau membatalkan jadwal kencan kita tanpa rencana?"

Seijuurou bisa mendengar helaan nafas kasar sebelum Daiki membalas perkataannya. "Seijuurou, demi besok bisa pulang cepat makanya hari ini aku akan pulang telat,"

"Jadi besok tetap kerja, tidak libur?"

"Aku besok tetap kerja tapi hanya setengah hari, oke?" Daiki berusaha berbicara sehalus mungkin agar Seijuurou mau mengerti. Tak ada jawaban dari Seijuurou, "Kalau begitu aku pergi,"

.

.

.

Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lama. Hari masih siang, Seijuurou mulai bosan dengan kegiatannya di rumah. Ia memang lebih suka menyibukkan diri dari pada santai seperti ini. Ia baru saja berhasil menidurkan Sei. Sekarang waktunya ia mengistirahatkan diri juga.

 _Ting Tong! Ting Tong!_

Seijuurou merengut. Kalau begini caranya Sei bisa terbangun lagi gara-gara suara bel. Lagipula siapa yang iseng datang bertamu ke rumahnya disaat dia sedang inginnya bermalas-malasan seperti ini. Seijuurou harap Daiki yang gagal pulang larut yang ada di balik pintu apartemennya. Meski kemungkinannya hanya satu persen bolehlah Seijuurou berharap. Seijuurou membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Mayuzumi-san?" tapi harapan terkadang memang tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Seijuurou sampai harus menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba pelanggan tetap di tempatnya bekerja. Mayuzumi hadir dengan sebuah senyuman datarnya.

"Kudengar dari Kuroko kalau kau sedang cuti untuk beberapa hari ke depan," ucap Mayuzumi tanpa sapaan terlebih dahulu.

"…Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau sedang baik-baik saja karena kata Kuroko kau juga sekarang sedang hamil muda,"

Sepertinya Seijuurou harus mengingatkan sahabatnya bahwa apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya tak seharusnya diberitahukan kepada pemuda asing di depannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau bisa pulang," Pintu apartemen hendak ia tutup kembali.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tapi sepertinya yang bersangkutan menolak untuk segera pulang.

"Belum. Aku akan memasak mi instant mungkin setelah ini,"

"Tidak boleh. Mi instant tidak sehat, terlebih kau sedang mengandung," Seijuurou heran, kenapa tiba-tiba pelanggannya yang cuek ini jadi perhatian, "Ayo, kutemani kau untuk makan siang,"

Awalnya Seijuurou ingin menolak, mengingat ia tahu Mayuzumi memiliki perasaan kepadanya. Tapi mungkin sesekali tidak apa-apa, asalkan Seijuurou tidak melakukan perilaku yang membuat Mayuzumi salah paham. Kebetulan perutnya juga sedang minta diisi.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan meminta izin Daiki terlebih dahulu," Seijuurou lalu bergegas masuk ke ruang tengah, mencari handphonenya yang ia letakkan di dekat TV, lalu menekan nomor Daiki yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

"Ya, Seijuurou?" tak sampai lima detik telepon sudah diangkat.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Sebentar lagi mungkin. Masih nanggung,"

"Sekarang, Daiki. Hari ini aku tidak menyiapkan sarapan dan membuatkan bekal untukmu. Kalau kau juga telat untuk makan siang, kemungkinan kau jatuh sakit akan lebih besar,"

"Tch, iya-iya aku makan siang sekarang. Kalau begitu boleh kututup teleponnya?" Daiki lelah. Kapanpun dan dimanapun ia berada, Seijuurou tetap saja bertingkah seperti itu kepadanya.

"Tunggu dulu, Daiki," Seijuurou sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Menunda Daiki yang hendak menutup teleponnya, kelihatan sekali kalau Daiki ingin menghindari pembicaraan dengannya.

"Apa?"Daiki kembali mendekatkan handphone miliknya ke telinga.

"Aku mau izin untuk makan siang di luar bersama teman," Seijuurou akhirnya menyerukan maksud tujuannya ia menelpon.

"Iya boleh, kau titipkan saja Sei ke Tatsuya-san,"

"Baiklah." Kemudian telepon ditutup. Seijuurou bergegas pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Ia tak mau membiarkan Mayuzumi menunggu terlalu lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seijuurou menyarankan restoran kare yang menjadi tempat makan favoritnya untuk makan bersama Mayuzumi. Selain makanannya enak, harga disana pun cukup terjangkau. Mayuzumi menerima saja, asal bersama Seijuurou menurutnya.

Sambil menunggu pesanan tiba, sesekali Seijuurou mengecek handphone untuk mengecek notif yang masuk. Ia agak canggung dengan Mayuzumi sebenarnya karena Mayuzumi merupakan orang yang pendiam. Tapi Seijuurou tahu pemuda di depannya sebenarnya ingin sekali membuka percakapan dengannya.

"Seijuurou, aku boleh meminta nomor handphonemu?"

Manik Seijuurou membola. Serius Mayuzumi langsung mengatakan hal itu tanpa basa-basi?

"Untuk apa, hah?" Mayuzumi dan Seijuurou sontak secara bersamaan menoleh pada pemilik suara rendah yang ternyata sudah ada di samping meja mereka. Meski tak nampak, Mayuzumi sedikit menekuk mukanya mendapati kehadiran sosok yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat untuk sekarang ini. Sedang Seijuurou, lelaki yang tepat duduk di seberangnya mengernyitkan keningnya dalam.

"Daiki, kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Seijuurou heran. Ada helaan nafas kasar yang ia dengar di pendengarannya.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, Seijuurou. Sedang apa kau dengannya?" kata terakhir Daiki tekankan. Daiki menunjuk Mayuzumi seenaknya. Mayuzumi menatap kesal. Bagaimana pun ia tahu kalau umurnya dengan lelaki hitam itu berbeda.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Seijuurou, jangan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraanku," bentakan Daiki membuat dahi Seijuurou semakin berkerut. Sesungguhnya ia benar-benar tak mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tahu betul kalau sistem pencernaan milik suaminya sering bermasalah. Maka dari itu ia yang harus lebih memperhatikan pola makan suaminya.

"Aku tak mengalihkan pembicaraanmu. Bukankah tadi aku sudah meminta izin padamu kalau aku akan keluar untuk makan siang,"

"Kau mengatakannya bersama temanmu 'kan?" Daiki mengingat-ingat pembicaraannya dengan Seijuurou ditelepon.

"Mayuzumi-san itu temanku," Seijuurou membalas cepat.

"Hanya kau yang menganggapnya begitu,"

"Aominecchi, hentikan-ssu! Kita di tempat umum,"

 _Twitch!_ dahi Seijuurou berkedut. Bagaimanapun suara familiar yang masuk ke pendengarannya sama sekali tidak meredakan permasalahan diantara mereka.

"Jadi kau dengan Ryota?" Seijuurou bertanya dengan nada sinis. Sepasang manik rubynya menatap tak minat pada sosok pirang yang berdiri tepat di belakang suaminya dengan membawa sebuah nampan makanan.

"Aku dengan Kise tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa," terdengar sedikit decakan lidah sebelum ia mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Hanya kau yang menganggapnya begitu," Seijuurou menggunakan pemilihan kalimat yang sama dengan yang Daiki gunakan sebelumnya.

"Aku 100% murni hanya bersahabat dengan Aominecchi-ssu!" Kise berteriak lantang. Tentu saja ia tidak terima dituduh memiliki perasaan kepada pria hitam berantakan di sebelahnya.

Setelah itu tidak ada kalimat bantahan lagi yang terucap dari bibir Seijuurou, karena Daiki sudah keburu menarik tubuh Seijuurou untuk keluar dari restoran tersebut. Awalnya Seijuurou ingin protes, karena ia belum sempat undur diri pada seseorang yang mentraktirnya kemari, hanya saja wajah dingin Daiki membuatnya lebih baik untuk membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

Daiki sudah membukakan pintu mobil meminta Seijuurou untuk masuk ke dalam tanpa suara. Lagi-lagi Seijuurou hanya menurut tanpa ada bantahan lagi seperti yang ia lakukan di dalam restoran. Daiki pun menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil melalui pintu kemudi. Ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan area restoran tersebut.

Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi di dalam mobil hitam tersebut. Seijuurou sadar Daiki membawanya kembali ke apartemen mereka. Perut Seijuurou berbunyi, ia belum sempat makan tadi. Sepanjang perjalanan, Seijuurou hanya duduk diam menikmati pemandangan luar dari kaca mobil tanpa bersuara. Hingga mobil yang mereka kendarai pun tiba tepat di depan bangunan apartemen mereka.

Terjadi keheningan selang beberapa detik setelahnya. Mereka masih duduk terdiam di dalam mobil. Daiki masih enggan membuka suaranya. Seijuurou sudah tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti sekarang ini.

"Daiki marah?" tentu saja Seijuurou tahu jawabannya. Suami mana yang tidak cemburu melihat pasangannya duduk berdua di restoran dengan pria lain. Tapi Seijuurou mengalami hal yang sama kok.

"Dia menyukaimu, kau tahu?"

Seijuurou tak perlu bertanya untuk memastikan siapa orang yang dimaksud Daiki. "Aku tahu,"

Lagi-lagi Daiki menghela napasnya mendengar jawaban singkat dari Seijuurou. Ia memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut pusing. Daiki akhirnya menyingkirkan segala sifat egoisnya. Sepasang manik safirnya menatap pasangan hidupnya lembut. "Sudahlah. Tidak akan selesai jika kita terus meributkan masalah ini,"

"Apa perlu aku menjauhi Mayuzumi-san juga supaya Daiki tidak marah?"

Tak ada jawaban. Seijuurou memperhatikan tingkah Daiki yang pura-pura tak mendengarnya sambil sibuk membuka dashboard mobilnya. Ia mengambil kantung plastik putih dan menyerahkannya pada Seijuurou. Seijuurou menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika kantung plastik itu berpindah ke tangannya.

"Tadinya aku ingin mampir sebentar untuk melihat keadaanmu ketika jam makan siang tiba. Tapi sepertinya rencana yang kubuat harus berubah," Seijuurou melirik ke dalam kantung plastik putih di tangannya. Ia bisa melihat ada kare di dalamnya. Jadi Daiki sempat membeli untuknya.

"Memang sudah tidak hangat. Kau bisa hangatkan kembali untuk makan siangmu yang tadi belum terselesaikan. Maaf aku harus kembali bekerja,"

.

.

.

Malam itu tak ada lagi yang membahas tentang kejadian di restoran tadi siang. Atau lebih tepatnya mereka tak mau kembali memulai keributan kecil diantara mereka. Biarlah kejadian seperti itu berlalu. Awalnya ketika Daiki pulang bekerja, ia menemukan sosok Seijuurou tertidur di ruang makan dengan semangkuk kari yang kembali dingin. Sepertinya Seijuurou tak berniat memakan kare itu seorang diri tadi siang sehingga memutuskan untuk menunggu Daiki dan memakannya bersama di malam hari. Sayang Daiki pulang terlalu larut sehingga Seijuurou tak dapat lagi menahan kantuknya dan tertidur di ruang makan. Namun sepertinya Seijuurou masih merasakan ketika tubuhnya yang kecil diangkat dan dibawa ke kamar mereka oleh Daiki.

"Selamat datang, Daiki," Seijuurou berkata kecil ketika Daiki menaruh tubuhnya di atas kasur. Daiki menaikkan kedua alisnya ketika menyadari Seijuurou kembali terbangun. Seijuurou menangkup pipi Daiki kemudian memberikan ciuman selamat datang singkat

"Bukannya tadi pagi sudah kubilang untuk tidak menungguku?"

"Mungkin saja Daiki berubah pikiran lalu pulang cepat," walau Seijuurou tahu itu adalah hal yang paling mustahil. Seijuurou menatap suaminya yang sibuk melepas dasi dan kemeja kerjanya tanpa membalas perkataannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan karenya?" Seijuurou kembali mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau masih mau makan?" Daiki masih sibuk mengganti pakaiannya. Ia bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Seijuurou.

"Aku memang belum makan,"

"Ayo," Daiki kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya.

Seijuurou tersenyum menyadari Daiki sudah lebih dulu mencapai pintu kamar mereka. Ia segera beranjak dari kasur dan menyusul suaminya keluar.

.

.

.

Ada satu hal yang Seijuurou sukai dari Daiki, yaitu Daiki selalu datang tepat waktu kalau mereka sedang kencan.

"Kukira kau akan datang terlambat," Seijuurou menghampiri Daiki yang sudah lebih dulu berada di kursi taman. Ia sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian kerjanya. Daiki mengenakan pakaian santainya yaitu celana jins hitam dan kaos biru muda berlengan panjang dengan sepatu kets. Mungkin Daiki sudah menggantinya di tempat kerja.

"Seijuurou, aku memang suka lembur dan pulang telat. Tapi ingatlah, untuk urusan perjanjian kencan denganmu dan Sei aku tidak pernah melanggar," ujar Daiki, "Dan ini untukmu," Daiki menyerahkan sebuket mawar merah ke Seijuurou.

Dan itu pula yang Seijuurou sukai dari Daiki. Mungkin Daiki jarang sekali bersikap romantis padanya. Tapi percayalah, sekalinya ia melakukan hal romantis, dia akan menjadi orang yang begitu berbeda dengan yang biasa Seijuurou kenal. Sampai Seijuurou sendiri pun malu-malu menerima bunga itu dari Daiki. Padahal Daiki sudah menjadi suaminya.

Begitu Seijuurou sudah menerima bunga dan mengambil duduk di sebelah Daiki dengan memangku Sei, Daiki langsung mencium bibir Seijuurou cepat tak peduli ada orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka atau tidak. Tak lama memang, tapi perbuatannya sukses membuat Seijuurou memerah meski samar.

Momen-momen seperti ini yang memang Seijuurou nantikan, kencan mereka bertiga. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi kencan berempat. Yang jelas Seijuurou tak ingin momen-momen seperti ini akan berlalu dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Bulan-bulan awal kehamilan adalah masa yang paling rentan. Seijuurou pun mengalami hal seperti itu. Pagi-pagi ia sudah mengalami _morning sick_. Ditambah badannya pun demam tinggi.

"Seijuurou, bubur yang aku buatkan jangan lupa dimakan ya kalau sudah mulai dingin. Aku berangkat dulu,"

"Daiki!" panggilan Seijuurou mencegah Daiki untuk segera berangkat kerja. Dengan susah payah Seijuurou menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang. Wajah masam ia tampilkan pada suaminya.

"Apa?" Daiki menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak paham dengan maksud Seijuurou.

"Kamu harus banget berangkat kerja?" nada yang dikeluarkan Seijuurou kentara sekali sinisnya. "Siapa yang jaga Sei kalau aku sakit begini?"

Daiki menatap iba pada istrinya yang tertunduk di ranjang. Ini semua juga bukan kehendaknya. Daiki mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Seijuurou yang masih bersandar di kepala ranjang. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Seijuurou membuat Seijuurou menatapnya.

"Aku akan coba pulang cepat. Sabar ya, kalau kasus yang kutangani ini bisa cepat selesai, aku akan dapat bonus besar,"

"Berapa?" Seijuurou bertanya lirih. Daiki mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Berapa banyak bonus yang harus kubayar agar kau mau disisiku terus?" wajahnya menampilkan raut sendu.

"Seijuurou, kumohon jangan seperti ini, oke?" Daiki mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Seijuurou. Kening mereka saling bersentuhan. "Jadi selagi aku pergi, makan dan beristirahatlah. Untuk Sei, aku akan coba minta tolong Tatsuya-san,"

Seijuurou tak menjawab. Sepasang manik rubynya diam menatap sayu sang suami. Daiki menganggap Seijuurou tak lagi protes dengan melihat tingkah diamnya. Ia mencium bibir Seijuurou cepat lalu pamit pergi.

.

.

.

"Kenapa buburnya nggak dimakan?" Tatsuya bertanya lembut sambil menggendong Sei. Ia baru saja mencuci piring di apartemen Seijuurou. Daiki tak sempat mencucinya tadi.

"Tak nafsu. Tak minat," Seijuurou berkata datar. Hari ini mood Seijuurou memang kurang baik. Tatsuya hanya bisa maklum dengan tingkah Seijuurou yang kadang seperti ini.

"Mau kubuatkan makanan lain?" tawarnya. Ia sesekali menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sei yang rewel agar Sei bisa cepat tidur. Sei rewel gara-gara ia ingin main dengan Seijuurou tapi tentu saja Tatsuya tak memperbolehkannya. Kasihan kalau Sei ikut tertular. Seijuurou hanya menggeleng pelan dengan perkataan Tatsuya lalu membaringkan badannya kembali di tempat tidur.

"Tidak boleh Seijuurou, kau harus makan. Tidurlah dulu, setelah aku menidurkan Sei aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu,"

Seijuurou pada akhirnya patuh juga. Ia menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dada lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya. Kemudian Tatsuya meninggalkan kamar Seijuurou dengan menggendong Sei yang terus bergerak gelisah meminta diturunkan. Sei harus cepat ditidurkan, kalau tidak ia tak bisa merawat Seijuurou dan Seijuurou pun tak bisa beristirahat karena teriakan Sei.

.

.

.

Ketika Seijuurou membuka kelopak matanya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Daiki sudah ada disampingnya.

"Sudah baikan?" Daiki meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Seijuurou, tapi Seijuurou keburu menepisnya cepat. Seijuurou masih marah dengan Daiki yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dibanding dirinya. Seijuurou membalikkan tubuhnya hingga memunggungi Daiki tanpa berkata apa-apa. Daiki yang melihat tingkah Seijuurou hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sudah maklum dengan tingkah Seijuurou yang seperti ini.

Daiki mengambil sup yang masih mengepul di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ia berdiri dan memutari tempat tidur hingga dirinya kembali berhadapan dengan Seijuurou. Daiki duduk di pinggir ranjang dekat kepala Seijuurou.

"Marah boleh, tapi harus tetap makan ya," ia memberikan sesendok isi sup ke hadapan Seijuurou. Awalnya Seijuurou enggan, tapi ia ingat kalau ada nyawa lain di perutnya sehingga ia harus tetap menjaga kesehatannya. Seijuurou membuka mulutnya perlahan, membiarkan Daiki memasukkan sesuap sup ke mulutnya. Ia makan dalam diam hingga semangkuk sup di tangan Daiki habis tak bersisa. Setelahnya, Daiki memberikan air putih ke Seijuurou.

"Besok aku ambil cuti,"

Daiki akhirnya kembali mengangkat suara. Seijuurou hanya melirik sekilas. Meski dalam hati ia sangat senang. Jarang-jarangnya Daiki mau meluangkan waktu kerjanya untuk dirinya.

Daiki menatap ke muka Seijuurou yang memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi. "Masih marah?"

Seijuurou hanya menggeleng pelan, lalu menyerahkan kembali gelas yang sudah kosong. Daiki memberikan senyum tipis melihat tingkah Seijuurou.

"Bagus kalau begitu,"

Daiki hendak bangun untuk merapikan peralatan makan bekas Seijuurou, namun Seijuurou langsung menarik ujung baju milik Daiki, menahannya untuk tidak pergi dari tempatnya.

"Tetap disini sebentar," Seijuurou berkata pelan. Daiki menurut. Ia kembali duduk di sisi Seijuurou sambal mengelus-elus rambut merah itu hingga Seijuurou kembali tertidur.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Seijuurou sudah mulai tampak sehat. Tapi sesuai janji, Daiki tetap mengambil cuti. Hari ini Daiki menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain bersama Sei dan merawat Seijuurou. Sei pun sepertinya tampak senang sekali karena jarang-jarangnya Daiki meluangkan waktunya untuk bermain bersama Sei. Meski tubuh Seijuurou masih lemah, Seijuurou tetap memaksakan diri untuk keluar kamar. Ia tak mau Daiki libur di rumah dan ia hanya berbaring di kasur.

 _Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt!_

Handphone milik Daiki berdering ketika Seijuurou hendak keluar dari kamar menyusul Sei dan Daiki yang sedang asyik bermain di ruang TV. Seijuurou melihat ke layar siapa yang menghubungi suaminya. Dan begitu nama Kise Ryota terpampang di layar, langsung Seijuurou tinggalkan. Tapi sebelum keluar dari kamar, Seijuurou menindih handphone Daiki terlebih dahulu agar jika ada yang menelpon Daiki lagi suaranya tak akan terdengar hingga luar. Seijuurou tak mungkin mematikan suara ataupun mematikan handphonenya, Daiki bisa curiga kepadanya nanti. Bukan apa-apa, Seijuurou hanya tak suka kalau Daiki dihubungi di waktu libur begini. Ia tak mau Daiki tak menikmati waktu liburnya bersama dirinya dan Sei.

Seijuurou menghampiri Sei dan Daiki yang masih asyik bermain mobil-mobilan di atas karpet. Ia pun mengambil duduk di samping Daiki.

Daiki menoleh ke arahnya, "Sudah mendingan? Kalau masih lemas tidak apa berbaring saja,"

Seijuurou tak membalas. Tapi ia menyadarkan kepalanya ke dada Daiki. Daiki tersenyum maklum.

"Jangan bilang kau mau bersaing dengan Sei bermanjaan denganku,"

"Boleh 'kan?"

"Boleh, tapi sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang. Akan kusiapkan makanannya dulu supaya kita bisa makan,"

Seijuurou merengut, ia baru saja bersandar di tubuh Daiki.

"Nanti saja, Daiki. Aku belum mau makan,"

"Seijuurou, jangan sampai aku mengambil cuti hari ini sia-sia hanya karena kau tak mau makan."

Seijuurou malas membantah. Kalau ia sudah sakit begini Daiki bisa jadi cerewet seperti ibu-ibu. Seijuurou menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Daiki. Daiki langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Gantian Seijuurou yang menemani Sei bermain selagi menunggu makanannya siap. Namun setelah berselang setengah jam dan Daiki tak kunjung muncul-muncul juga. Seijuurou pun akhirnya menyusul Daiki ke dapur sambil menggendong Sei.

"Daiki, masih lama?"

Raut Seijuurou langsung berubah ketika hal pertama yang ia dapati ketika menapakkan kakinya di dapur adalah Daiki sedang menelpon. _Jadi Daiki sudah menemukan handphonenya?_

Seijuurou mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi ruang makan sambil tetap memangku Sei. Ia mengamati wajah Daiki yang tampak serius sekali ketika berbicara di telepon.

"Daiki, buruan menelponnya. Aku sudah lapar," Seijuurou memperingati. Daiki hanya mengangguk singkat namun tak lama Seijuurou tersenyum puas karena Daiki memutuskan panggilannya.

"Oke, waktunya makan sekarang," Daiki meletakkan panci berisi nabe ke atas meja makan. Seijuurou memandang takjub dengan masakan Daiki.

Mereka pun makan bersama. Sambil makan, Daiki juga menyuapi Sei untuk makan, karena Sei tak mau membuka mulutnya kalau bukan Daiki yang menyuapinya. Sepertinya Sei sedang manja sekali dengan Daiki hari ini.

Malamnya, setelah Daiki berhasil meniduri Sei, Daiki menyempatkan diri untuk merapikan apartemennya sedikit karena tak mau membuat Seijuurou kembali lelah keesokan harinya. Ketika urusan rumah telah selesai, barulah Daiki kembali ke dalam kamar menyusul Seijuurou. Seijuurou sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur dan kini bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil membaca sebuah buku. Entah kenapa Daiki hanya diam berdiri di dekat pintu dan enggan untuk mendekati Seijuurou. Ia ingin memandang Seijuurou dari jarak seperti ini dulu. Wajah Seijuurou yang begitu cantik meski ia bukan wanita. Daiki tak tahu bagian mana yang membuat Daiki begitu cinta pada Seijuurou. Seijuurou terlalu sempurna menurutnya.

"Daiki, ada apa? Kenapa berdiri disitu?" Seijuurou menyadari kalau dirinya hanya berdiri terdiam di dekat pintu sambil memandangnya.

Tak menjawab, Daiki berjalan maju dan naik ke atas kasur. Seijuurou kembali melanjutkan bacaannya. Tapi tak sampai lima detik karena Daiki langsung mengambil kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Seijuurou, aku mencintaimu," Daiki mencium kedua tangan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou hanya diam karena sepertinya Daiki masih mau melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Boleh malam ini aku tidur sambil memelukmu?" Seijuurou menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak biasanya Daiki bersikap seperti ini. Tapi ia tak banyak bertanya dengan sikap suaminya. Seijuurou meletakkan bukunya di meja samping tempat tidurnya, kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya untuk berbaring lebih mendekat ke sisi Daiki. Ia membiarkan Daiki memeluk tubuhnya erat sambil menyesap bau harum rambutnya. Sedang Seijuurou sendiri menyandarkan salah satu sisi wajahnya ke dada bidang Daiki.

.

.

.

"Seijuurou, tolong bantu aku. Sei tak mau lepas dariku," Daiki berteriak dari ruang TV. Seijuurou yang sedang mencuci piring bekas sarapan mereka mendesah karena harus menghentikan kegiatannya di tengah jalan.

"Seijuurou, aku bisa terlambat,"

"Iya aku kesana, Daiki," Seijuurou langsung mematikan keran air dan mengelap tangannya yang basah. Ia buru-buru ke ruang TV tempat Daiki dan Sei berada.

"Cepat, aku harus sampai disana jam tujuh."

Seijuurou mencoba mengambil Sei tapi Sei tetap kekeh tak mau melepaskan pegangannya pada baju Daiki.

"Semalam kau tak bisa tidur?" Seijuurou bertanya ketika melihat bagian bawah mata Daiki berwarna hitam.

"Ya begitulah, aku hanya terlalu cemas dengan hari ini. Kise memberitahuku kemarin ia akhirnya mengetahui tempat persembunyian Haizaki dan kawanannya yang baru."

Pantas muka Daiki tampak serius ketika berbicara di telepon. Seijuurou menunduk ke bawah. Sei masih tak mau lepas dari Daiki.

"Sepertinya Sei tak mau kau berangkat kerja,"

"Seijuurou, tolong jangan mulai. Kemarin kan aku sudah mengambil cuti untukmu,"

Seijuurou hanya memutar matanya. "Yang ini kemauan Sei, bukan kemauanku," meski begitu Seijuurou tetap mencoba melepaskan pegangan Sei pada Daiki sambil membujuknya. Sebenarnya Daiki tak tega, karena setelah Seijuurou berhasil menjauhkan Sei dari Daiki, Sei terus menangis dengan tangan menjulur ke arahnya berusaha untuk menggapainya.

"Ayolah, Sei. Kan papa mau berangkat kerja," Seijuurou berkata lembut sambil menenangkan Sei yang meronta-ronta dalam gendongannya.

"Aku berangkat kerja dulu ya, Seijuurou" Daiki buru-buru mengambil tas yang ia letakkan di sofa dan hendak pergi, tapi Seijuurou keburu menahan tangannya. Daiki membalikkan kepalanya. Menatap tangannya yang masih digenggam Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou?"

"Hari ini Daiki pulang jam berapa?"

Sei masih meronta. Ia mencoba meraih kembali Daiki karena Seijuurou yang sedang menggendong Sei mendekatinya.

"…Tidak tahu. Tapi kalau sudah selesai pasti segera pulang, oke?"

"….Janji 'kan?"

Daiki tak membalas. Ia hanya tersenyum lalu sebelah tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut milik Seijuurou yang tampak begitu halus. Ia mengecup dahi Sei dan dahi Seijuurou bergantian.

"Tolong jaga Sei dan bayi dalam kandunganmu ya,"

Kemudian tangan digenggaman Seijuurou dilepas. Daiki memberikan senyuman sekilas sebelum kembali membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Seijuurou. Seijuurou hanya menatap punggung Daiki yang berjalan semakin menjauhinya kemudian menghilang ditikungan. Selanjutnya ia memeluk Sei yang ada digendongannya erat.

.

.

.

"Sei, kenapa?"

Seijuurou bertanya ketika Sei menampilkan raut aneh. Dari pagi Sei memang seperti tampak gelisah. Seijuurou kira Sei sedang sakit. Tapi ketika ia memegang dahi Sei, suhu tubuhnya tidak tinggi. Sedari tadi Sei tak mau diajak bermain. Ia hanya mau menempel di gendongan Seijuurou tanpa melakukan apapun. Seijuurou ingin menghubungi Daiki takut Sei kenapa-kenapa namun handphone Daiki tidak bisa dihubungi.

Sambil mengusap-usap punggung Sei untuk menenangkan Sei yang gelisah. Seijuurou duduk di sofa sambil menyalakan TV. Ia mengganti-ganti chanel mencari program tv yang bagus dan kemudian ia berhenti mengganti pada chanel yang menayangkan sebuah berita.

Sei terus bergerak rewel tak bisa diam. Seijuurou terus mengusap-usap Sei supaya tenang.

"Akhirnya polisi berhasil menangkap Haizaki Shogo yang telah menjadi buronan selama dua bulan ini." Manik ruby Seijuurou langsung fokus menatap layar TV yang menayangkan berita. Seijuurou ingat suaminya pun sedang menangani kasus seorang buronan akhir-akhir ini.

"Namun pengepungan yang dilakukan pihak polisi tak mudah. Sebagian polisi ada yang tertembak oleh tembakan yang dilancarkan oleh Haizaki Shogo sendiri. Dan dari baku tembak tersebut satu orang mengalami luka ringan, dua orang mengalami luka berat, dan satu orang tewas."

Tiba-tiba detak jantung Seijuurou berdetak kencang mendengar berita yang disiarkan di TV. Suara handphonenya kemudian berdering nyaring di atas meja di depannya. Seijuurou diam. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Setelah itu yang Seijuurou ingat Sei tiba-tiba menangis dengan keras.

.

.

.

Seijuurou berjalan cepat. Tatsuya berada di belakangnya mengikuti langkah cepat Seijuurou sambil menggendong Sei. Kise yang duduk di ruang tunggu menoleh begitu derap kaki terdengar menggema ke ruangan tempat KIse dan teman-temannya menunggu. Kise berdiri begitu matanya menangkap sosok yang ia tunggu.

' _PLAK!'_

Namun tak sempat ia berkata-kata pada seorang yang sudah berdiri di depannya, sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Kise. Merah mewarnai sebagian pipinya. Kise hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang di depannya. Ia hanya menunduk dalam tanpa berkata-kata. Kise tak sanggup melihat wajah di depannya. Kise tiba-tiba tertarik ke depan. Kerah bajunya ditarik oleh Seijuurou.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Daiki, Ryota?!" Seijuurou berkata dalam. Matanya memerah.

Tak ada jawaban. Kise masih memilih diam. Bibir Ryota bergetar. Cicitan maaf ia keluarkan.

"Ryota, jawab aku!" kerah baju milik Kise makin ditarik keras. Seijuurou tak peduli orang di depannya tercekik akibat ulahnya. "Kenapa kau suka sekali mengusik kehidupanku, Ryota?!"

"Seijuu–

"Akashi, cukup-nanodayo,"

Tatsuya belum sempat menyudahi pertengkaran kedua orang di depannya. Namun ia bersyukur seorang dokter bersurai hijau hadir diantara mereka. Seijuurou melepas cengkraman di kerah baju Kise. Ia beralih menghampiri dokter sekaligus teman dekatnya.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa menyelamatkannya, Shintarou?" Seijuurou menggemgam bahu sang dokter dengan tangan bergetar. Air mata pada akhirnya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Aku bukan tuhan, Akashi. Aku hanya seorang dokter. Ia tertembak di bagian vital, terlambat untuk diselamatkan." Seijuurou terjatuh terduduk. Mukanya sudah basah dengan air mata. Tatsuya ikut berlutut di dekat Seijuurou. Ia memeluk Seijuurou kuat dengan sebelah tangannya sembari mengelus-elus punggung Seijuurou tanpa kata.

Dua sosok lain –Kise dan Midorima– hanya menatap mereka dalam diam.

"Kau bisa melihat tubuhnya di kamar sebelah sana nanodayo," ucap Midorima pelan. Tapi Seijuurou cukup untuk mendengarnya. Seijuurou mencoba berdiri dibantu oleh Tatsuya. Sei sudah berpindah tangan digendong oleh Kise. Seijuurou melangkah pelan memasuki ruangan yang ditunjuk Midorima. Air mata tak hentinya mengalir.

.

.

.

Seijuurou terduduk di pinggir kasurnya. Matanya masih menatap kosong. Sei ada di ruang tamu bermain dengan keluarganya yang lain. Seijuurou mengelus perutnya yang belum membuncit sambil tersenyum sedih. Sepanjang acara pemakaman hingga kremasi dilakukan Seijuurou hanya menatap kosong. Tak ada lagi air mata yang sanggup keluar. Ketika teman dan keluarga mengucapkan bela sungkawa kepadanya pun hanya ia anggap angin lalu.

Seijuurou menatap sebuah foto ia bersama Sei dan Daiki di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambilnya pelan sembari menatap wajah yang ada di foto itu dalam diam. Sesekali senyum sedih ia tampilkan. Seijuurou mengelus wajah pada bingkai foto tersebut. Tak ia sadari air mata kembali menetes hingga membasahi bingkai foto yang ia pegang. Seijuurou mengedipkan matanya cepat kemudian mengusap sisa air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Ia tak boleh seperti ini. Masih ada anak yang harus ia hidupi. Seijuurou teringat dengan perkataan ayahnya usai acara pemakaman Daiki. Sang ayah meminta ia kembali ke dalam rumah keluarga Akashi. Seijuurou mendengus sesaat, belum apa-apa sang ayah sudah minta ia kembali saja.

Seijuurou membuka laci mejanya, ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan foto keluarga kecilnya di dalam laci meja untuk sementara waktu. Ketika ia membuka laci tersebut, terdapat sebuah kertas terlipat di dalamnya, terletak dekat dengan amplop yang berisikan kartu ATM dari ayahnya. Setelah meletakkan bingkai foto tersebut di laci dengan hati-hati, Seijuurou meraih secarik kertas yang terlipat tersebut. Kedua maniknya membola menyadari surat tersebut berisi tulisan dari Daiki.

Tunggu, kenapa Daiki menulis surat seperti ini? Apa sebelumnya ia merasakan firasat buruk?

Seujuurou memutuskan untuk membaca surat tersebut.

.

 _Seijuurou, apa aku telah mengambil kebahagiaanmu?_

 _Kalau iya, tolong katakan. Supaya aku tidak terlanjur mencintaimu_ _terlalu dalam_ _._

 _Setelah pertemuan kita dengan sepupumu, aku terus memikirkannya. Aku tahu aku memang salah. Tapi apa aku tak boleh mengambil sedikit kebahagianmu untuk diriku seorang?_

 _Waktu terbahagiaku adalah ketika aku berhasil memilikimu dan membawamu bersamaku. Lalu apa kebahagianmu?_

 _Aku tak mencintai pekerjaan_ _, perlu kau tahu_ _. Aku hanya mencintaimu dan anak-anak kita. Yang selalu kupikirkan adalah bekerja keras untuk mendapat uang banyak agar_ _aku bisa membahagiakan_ _keluarga kecilku sama seperti ayahmu membahagiakanmu._

 _Jadi maukah kau menunjukkan bukti cintamu padaku dengan kembali ke pelukan ayahmu?_

 _Aku hanya tidak ingin ketika anak kita besar nanti mereka akan pergi dariku dan meninggalkanku seorang diri seperti yang kau lakukan pada ayahmu._

 _Surat ini tidak tahu akan kuberikan kapan padamu karena aku belum bisa memastikannya hingga sekarang._

 _Tapi perlu kau tahu, ketika kau membaca ini jangan pernah berpikir aku ingin kau pergi dariku. Hanya saja aku masih belum tahu cara membahagiakanmu seperti yang ayahmu lakukan padamu._

 __Aomine Daiki__

.

.

.

10 Tahun kemudian…..

"Daiki, bukankah sudah ayah bilang untuk tidak bermain basket terus. Kau harus belajar. Ingat, nilai ulanganmu dibawah angka empat semua." pria bersurai merah berumur tiga puluh tahunan berkacak pinggang. Sedang sosok bersurai merah lain yang lebih muda hanya diam sambil asyik bermain shogi sendiri di dekat sang ayah. Sore ini mereka sedang santai di halaman rumah keluarga Akashi.

Daiki –sang anak yang dipanggil– berlagak tak peduli. Ia memutar bola basket dengan satu jarinya. Sedang jari di tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengupil. "Hehh aku tak mau belajar. Belajar itu membosankan. Lagian cita-citaku kan menjadi pemain basket atau polisi. Jadi tidak perlu banyak belajar."

"Kata siapa untuk menjadi pemain basket atau basket tidak perlu belajar? Dan kan sudah ayah bilang, kau tak boleh menjadi polisi. Jadi apapun boleh, asal jangan polisi,"

"Tak mau. Pokoknya aku mau jadi polisi," Daiki acuh lalu kembali mendribel bolanya ke tengah halaman rumah keluarga Akashi yang luas. Seijuurou menghela napas menatap anaknya yang sudah kembali bermain basket tanpa mempedulikan perkataannya yang tadi. Selalu saja ia merasa lelah jika berurusan dengan anaknya yang satu ini. Berbeda dengan Sei yang lebih kalem dan pendiam, Daiki orangnya penuh energik dan senang sekali membantah apa yang dikatakannya. Ia kembali teringat dengan suaminya. Anak keduanya persis sekali dengannya. Baik sikapnya, surainya, matanya, kulitnya, bahkan cita-cita pun sama. Maka dari itu Seijuurou bersih keras tak memperbolehkan sang anak menjadi polisi. Ia masih trauma dengan kejadian yang menimpa Daiki-nya dulu.

"Ayah melamun," sang anak sulung berbicara. Seijuurou menoleh mendengar apa yang diucapkan anaknya.

"Ayah tak melamun, Sei," ia kembali melihat sang anak yang kembali sibuk memindahkan salah satu bidak shoginya. Seijuurou menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Mau coba bermain dengan ayah?"

"Ayah bisa?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Apa ayah lebih hebat dari kakek?"

"Mungkin," kemudian Seijuurou duduk berhadapan dengan sang anak dan kembali mengatur pion-pionnya. Anaknya yang lain yang tadi sibuk mendribel bola kemudian tertarik melihat sang ayah bermain shogi melawan kakaknya. Ia membuang bola basket itu sembarang kemudian berlari menghampiri ayah dan kakaknya.

"Ayah nanti ajari aku juga main shogi. Aku juga ingin bermain sogi bersama kakak dan ayah,"

"Hehh, tapi berjanjilah pada ayah untuk tak bercita-cita lagi menjadi polisi,"

"Apa?! Tak mau!"

 _Daiki, mungkin hari yang kulalui bersamamu sangat sebentar. Tapi terima kasih sudah memberikanku kebahagiaan sampai sekarang. Kuharap di kehidupan selanjutnya kita bisa kembali lagi bersama keluarga kecil kita. Dan kupastikan ayah akan menyetujui hubungan kita karena aku tak mau ada lagi yang kau khawatirkan._

 _._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 **~ FIN ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Pada akhirnya fict ini kelar juga. Sudah dianggurkan cukup dua tahun. Semoga pembaca masih ada yang ingat dengan cerita ini. Tenang rasanya salah satu MC sudah ada yang tamat. Terima kasih pada para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca cerita ini. Maaf kalau saya tak sempat membalas review dari kalian. Tapi review dari kalian adalah salah satu alasan saya untuk tetap melanjutkan fict ini. Akhir kata saya minta kritik dan saran untuk penulisan saya yang lebih baik ke depannya. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

 **_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


End file.
